The Schwartzes of Rydell
by Zarvonius
Summary: Wilhelm Schwartz and his cousin Alexander are students at Rydell. These are their exploits throughout the summer before, and the time of, their senior year. The rating may go up in the future. Read and review if you would!
1. Chapter 1

**The Schwartzes of Rydell**

**Chapter 1**

Wilhelm Schwartz had been living in America since the age of eight, and today, it was the summer of 1958. He'd been attending Rydell High School, and this coming term, he'd be a senior. He had just arrived at a cocktail party, arranged to greet some new neighbors who'd moved in a week ago. He was wearing, instead of the white shirt, dark blue jeans, pointed, steel toed boots and sunglasses to which he was accustomed, a brand new suit, finely tailored, with a black bow tie. His father had gotten him this suit because, as he put it, "every man should own a suit." Wilhelm stepped into the parlor of the house and smiled when he saw a lovely brunette standing in the corner.

"Ah, excellent," he said, walking up to her. "Marty Maraschino. I was hoping to find you here."  
Marty smiled. "Morning," she said. "Here's hoping this party shapes up to be decent."  
"I hear there'll be a nice dinner and some dancing afterwards, to burn off those _horrible_ calories."  
Marty laughed softly. She and Wilhelm had been good friends since he'd moved from Dusseldorf, and he'd always found her to be pleasant and engaging.  
"How are your pen-pals?"  
Marty smiled. "Oh, they're wonderful!" she said. "Bobby and Freddy, they're deployed to Korea. They just wrote yesterday, and…" She continued to wax on about her pen-pals for a good half-hour, but Wilhelm listened nonetheless.  
"So you're saying that this Steve sent you a locket?"  
"Yeah, with his picture in it. Much as I appreciate the gifts, they're too far away for me to be romantically inclined towards them."

"Well," said Wilhelm, "why haven't you told them? You can't just lead the poor men on."  
Marty sighed. "I know," she said, "but at the same time I can't break all those hearts at once."  
"So let them down easy," Wilhelm suggested. "Just… tell them how you feel in a gentle way, and if you're ever upset about this whole situation, I've got two perfectly good shoulders."  
Marty managed a smile. "Thanks," she said sincerely. "I just might need them. I'm afraid of getting a nasty-gram."  
Wilhelm chuckled. "I'm not afraid of much," he said, somewhat boastfully as he ran a hand over his dark brown hair, "but heights? And snakes? The only good snake is one behind a glass case at the zoo. _Those_ I can handle."  
"Ooh, I _hate_ snakes!" Marty said, shuddering. "Especially the venomous ones."  
"Eh, I'll keep them away from you," said Wilhelm. "It's the least I can do for a pretty girl."  
Marty blushed slightly. "Well…" she said shyly. "Gee, I didn't think you found me _pretty_."  
"I don't think pretty is a strong enough word," Wilhelm admitted.

"Hey _Bill_!"  
Wilhelm's cousin Alexander, who'd been living with him and his parents since he started high school, had just walked in on the scene.  
"Alex," Wilhelm said. "Was ist los?"  
"Eh nothin'. Just enjoying the party. You know Alex Schwartz is _always_ up for a party, even if it is with his stick-in-the-mud cousin."  
"Shut up, you," Wilhelm said, giving Alexander a playful smack on the back of the head, "and get us and yourself a glass of champagne."  
"That should hold him for a few minutes," said Wilhelm. "Sorry my cousin's so juvenile."  
"At least _you're _mature," Marty replied.  
"By the way," said Wilhelm. "Guess who just got his license and got done souping up a nice, tender, delicious 1957 BMW 507?"  
Marty gasped. "Shut up!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm serious!" Wilhelm said, spreading his arms. "Finally got my parents to cave after having worked at my father's law firm for the last, what, two years?"

Marty's heart skipped a beat. She was an absolute _sucker_ for maturity. A job? A _car_? In her mind, Wilhelm had just scored a few points!  
Vincenzo, Marty's father, walked over. "Nice suit," he said.  
Wilhelm turned. "Thank you, Herr Maraschino," he replied.  
"Now, now," said Vincenzo. "That's Vincenzo to you, pal. Always has been."  
"We Germans are a bit stiff," Wilhelm said, "but I suppose this _is_ America."  
"There he is!" an older woman's voice cried out. "Little Billy!"  
God, Wilhelm hated being called that, especially in public. He cleared his throat. "Evidently so," he said brightly. "Might I say, Mrs. Wilkins, you are getting younger by the day. Why, soon you'll be twenty! That _does _make you the lady of the house, doesn't it?"  
The old woman laughed. "Enjoying the party?"  
"Immensely since Marty's here," he said.

"Eh, that's just Marty," said Vincenzo. "A lot of people enjoy being around her."  
"Speaking of that," said Alexander. "I met this girl at the beach while I was there last week. Said her name was Sandy."  
"Sandy," said Wilhelm with a nod. "A fitting name for a beachgoer."  
"She was with a guy, of course. All the pretty girls are. So I couldn't move very much, if at all."  
"Who was the lucky man?" Wilhelm asked.  
"You aren't gonna believe this Bill, but he's someone we _both _know. Danny Zuko."  
"What? _Zuko_?! God's hooks, I thought he was taken! Ooh, Rizzo won't be happy!"  
"Danny and Rizzo broke up last year, remember?"  
"Oh ja," said Wilhelm thoughtfully. "Well I certainly wish Danny Zuko the best of luck. He'll need it. Poor Dummkopf can't keep a girl to save his own hide. He breaks their hearts, or at least he _thinks_ he does, and he's bloody _proud _of it!"

By this time, Marty and her father had left along with Mrs. Wilkins.  
"I had another chance encounter with our mystery girl a few days later, if you recall."  
"Ja," said Wilhelm. "I remember you two joked around a bit as you sipped on cherry sodas. I believe you said something about Danny Zuko being a 'regular heartbreaker.'"  
"Yeah, and she laughed it off, but at least she didn't get mad."  
"A point for you," said Wilhelm.  
"I can't move in on her because, again, she's not exactly single."  
"So just be her friend!" Wilhelm said with a chuckle. "It's not like it's black and white!"  
"That's what I intend to do," said Alexander. "She's probably got men lined up outside her door, but she doesn't strike me as _that_ kind of girl."  
And so the party rolled on, with banter being exchanged and new friends being made, and Wilhelm, like the others, had a fantastic time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alex!"  
Alexander Schwartz, who was at the beach with his aunt, his uncle and Wilhelm, turned his head to see none other than Danny Zuko and, of course, Sandy, the girl he'd scarcely known for three weeks. "Danny, hey! What's up?"  
"What're you doin' all the way over there?"  
"Drinking a cherry soda," said Alexander.  
"Oh _do_ come and sit," Sandy said.  
"Alright," said Alexander. He sat down and leaned back in his chair.  
"Where's Bill?" Danny asked.  
"Oh he's in the water," Alexander said casually. "He'll be fine, he can swim. So, how's tricks?"  
"Tricks are alright," said Danny, "and Sandy's fine too."  
Sandy smiled. "So how was your week?"

"It was alright," said Alexander. "No parties since we greeted the new neighbors, who by the way seem really nice. But I've been to the Frosty Palace a few times since then." He smiled. "If I might make a suggestion, maybe a friendly outing's in order."  
"Yeah," said Danny, "long as it's just a friendly outing and not an official _date_, I'm not too worried. I'll even drive her there. Can't watch you guys like a hawk and I can't get jealous, so I'll pick my own table and pay my own way."  
"Saturday, then?" Sandy said, "Six?"  
"Saturday at six, I'll be there."  
"Right, then. Let's meet at the Frosty Palace."

The get-together approached, not quickly enough for Alexander, who was eager to find out more about this foreign beauty. He'd have to cap things off at friendship, but he hoped, possibly vainly but he didn't care, that an opportunity may present itself.  
"Sei vorsichtig," his uncle and Wilhelm's father Fritz warned him, "Be careful, Alexander. Pursue only friendship with this girl, for the time being, and do not appear as a shark circling his prey, or else her boyfriend may stave you off, or worse, you'll scare the poor Fraulein away! Friendly outings and conversation are alright, but _proceed with great caution_."  
Alexander, deciding to take his uncle's words to heart, sat with Sandy at a reasonably open table. "So," said Sandy brightly. "I already know you really like mathematics and science, but what else do you like?" 

"I really like current events and international politics. You're lucky, down in Australia, where I know it's the dead of winter, thank you."  
Sandy laughed softly.  
"Your country doesn't have to worry about the red menace much. You're not only protected by allies, but you're civilized enough to be a thriving nation, but remote enough to be out of harm's way. I _highly doubt_ the Russians will ever build a nuclear weapon that can reach Australia."  
"True," said Sandy, "and I bet you've never heard of the Australian Kangaroo Cavalry."  
"Aren't they the archrivals of the New Zealand Kiwi Cavalry? Is that why your two countries hate each other?"  
"That, and… well I don't follow sports, but we've got this thing called rugby. Our two countries are rivals in this thing called the Bledisloe Cup. I personally don't care, like I said, but my father? Ooh… Do _not _mention New Zealand in front of him."

"I have to say, I like your accent," said Alexander.  
"Thanks," said Sandy with a slight blush and a smile. "People mistake me for being English. I'm not, but my cousin Michael Carrington is. He's very bright. Kind of like you."  
"Only I don't have the advantage of having a nice, upper-class accent," Alexander replied.  
"Your accent's alright," said Sandy. "No, it's not English, but it's nice all the same."  
"Thanks. I hope your parents don't mind you being out this late. It's almost eight."  
"People think I've got strict parents, probably because of my personality." said Sandy. "They think my parents don't allow me to go out, but that's not true. I get my personality from my mother. My father's much more relaxed, and since _he _pays the bills, _he _generally gets the final word. Of course, he and my mother still argue, sometimes over me."  
"My uncle's where Cousin Wilhelm gets _his_ personality. You've met him before."  
"I think so. Acts older than he is? Bit stiff around strangers? Brown hair, green eyes?"  
"Yeah, that's Bill alright," said Alexander.  
"Bill, is it?"  
"That's what his friends call him. Just don't call him Billy; he _hates_ that."

Danny, who was eating his food, watched the scene unfold and was thinking to himself… contemplating what this could all mean. Could he possibly have competition? No, that couldn't be… He knew Sandy. Sandy was very faithful, he concluded, and he'd best not let things go south with her! He _could_, he thought, tell Alexander to back off and stay away, but that, he reasoned, might upset Sandy. He decided to play it cool, and not be possessive. He continued eating, hoping Sandy didn't develop eyes for Alexander, who Danny liked well enough, but was wary of, all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wilhelm Schwartz was having a decent enough evening, but he was very contemplative.  
"Something on your mind, Wilehlm?" Fritz asked. "You're not usually this quiet at dinner."  
"Ja. You see..." Wilhelm said slowly. "There's this girl."  
"Ahh," said Fritz knowingly. "Trouble with girls?"  
"Well I wouldn't say _trouble_. It's more like… well, like I'm watching the other boys at school. Most of them have very nice ladies on their arms, and well… I'm quite single."  
"Hey Bill, we were _all _single at one point," said Alexander. "Chin up, you'll find somebody!"  
"The thing is, I already might have," said Wilhelm. I like her a great deal, but… does she like me _back_, I wonder."  
Wilhelm's mother Greta snapped her fingers, an idea forming in her head as to who this mystery girl might be. "Mmm!" she said, holding up a finger. "Is it that nice Marty girl from school?"  
"You've figured it out," said Wilhelm. "We've been on a few… well I won't call them _dates_, that's not what they were. More like _friendly outings_. We _like_ each other, but… I'm _into_ her."

"There's nothing for it but to tell her how you feel," said Greta.  
"Nein, not yet," argued Fritz. "You need to take her out on some actual dates."  
"Speaking of dates," Wilhelm said, "how did the Frosty palace with Sandy go?"  
"It was okay. Believe it or not we both cracked a few Australia jokes. She really liked the one about the kangaroo cavalry, replying with one about New Zealand kiwi cavalry. We seem to be hitting it off, but I'm a bit nervous about getting on Danny Zuko's bad side. He watched us from afar."  
"Danny Zuko," Wilhelm explained, "is a bit possessive. He can be a nice guy, but he's also got an image to protect, he thinks. He acts macho and frankly, behaves like a jerk when he's around his friends."  
"I tried to tell sandy about him once, in a joking fashion. She laughed it off. I think her feelings are blinding her."

"As I said, be careful," Fritz said.  
"that's what I'm doing," said Alexander, "but I'll be hanged if I'm going to let Sandy get blindsided. If she chooses to go with Danny, that's what she'll do, but still… I think she needed a warning, no matter whether it was veiled in humor or not."  
"Eh, you did a good thing, I think," said Fritz, "and the fact that she didn't heed you may come back to bite her. Just… be ready to catch her if she falls."  
Alexander nodded. "That's exactly what I intend to do."  
Wilhelm took the last bite of his sausage.  
"Want some more?" Greta asked.  
"Oof… if I eat one more bite I'm going to explode!" Wilhelm said contently, patting his stomach. "But I suppose I could have some tomorrow."

At the Maraschino household, a similar conversation was taking place.  
"So," Vincenzo said as the family was sitting in the living room. "How's old Bill?"  
"He's fine," said Marty. "Why just today we happened to meet at the Frosty Palace. Didn't even arrange it, but we sat together and talked for hours. Vi had to come over and say she was closing!"  
"Time flies when you're having fun," said Helena, Marty's mother. "I like Wilhelm! He's a nice guy. Some of the things he does are a bit delinquent, but still."  
"Delinquent?!" said Vincenzo. "Now, now, Helena, he owns a hot rod and wears what he wears, but he's not a delinquent. Delinquent implies he commits _real _crimes. Bill's never been to jail a day in his life!"  
"Well he does hang around with those T-bird boys, and he _does_ get in fights."  
"Typical male exploits," said Vincenzo, waving a hand. "Boys fight, and if there's one thing they like, it's a fast car and a good time."

"I just said I like him!" said Helena defensively. "I just don't like some of the things he _does_."  
"Oh get off your soapbox, mom, it's the _fifties_," Marty said, filing her nails. "Besides which, you don't seem to mind the other Pink Ladies."  
"They're girls, Marty, that's different. And another thing, what about that boy Sonny la Tierri? He's a nice Italian boy."  
"He's a nice guy," Marty conceded, "I just don't wanna _date _him. Italian or not, he doesn't have Wilhelm's air of sophistication, or his car, _or_ his desire to be a lawyer. Do you have any idea how much money a lawyer _makes_? His _dad owns a law firm_ and is going to take Wilhelm in if he decides to study law. You can't get much steadier than _that_!"  
"True, but… I prefer to keep it in the culture. Italians think alike."  
"Depending on what part of Italy they're from," Marty countered. "We're historically from Venice, for example, and Sonny is Sicilian. Italian? Yes. But not Venetian. Besides which, it's not like I'm _obligated_ to marry an Italian. What are we, in the pocket of the Fettuccini Crime Family?"

"Martina Helena Maraschino!" Helena said indignantly. "What a thing to say!"  
Marty stood up. "But it's _true_! We're not mobsters, we're not thugs, and we're _certainly_ not prejudiced, or at least _I'm _not. In fact, I might _call _Wilhelm just to spite…"  
_Ring_!  
Vincenzo picked up the phone. "Hello," he said. A pause. "_Bill_!" he said jovially. "How ya doin'? Bad time? Psh, please. This is a _great_ time! Marty? Oh yeah, she's right here!"  
Marty smiled. "Hey," she said softly.  
"Good evening to you," said Wilhelm on the other end.  
As Wilhelm and Marty talked, Helena hissed, "Bad time?! His timing couldn't have been _worse_!"  
"I just wanted to avoid a fight," Vincenzo whispered as he and Helena walked into their bedroom. "Besides, I think Marty's right. Bill's not Italian, so what? Keep it in the culture, yea, but… if Italians _only married other Italians_, eventually you'd end up with inbreeding. We're not hillbillies, Helena. Nor are we gangsters"  
"True, but… I can't help but worry. I mean she's our _daughter_! What if Wilhelm hurts her?"  
"He won't," said Vincenzo. "I trust him about… I'd say ninety percent."

A few minutes later, Marty and Wilhelm were still talking when her parents returned to the living room.  
"Oh," said Marty. "There you are. Wilhelm wants to do dinner and a movie tomorrow, and I told him I would… provided of course you'd let me."  
"Well tell him you'll be waiting," said Vincenzo, "but tell him we want him to have dinner with _us_ before you watch your movie."  
"Chicken Alfredo tomorrow," said Helena.  
Wilhelm, who heard Marty's parents from the other end, chuckled. "Well, I can't say no to _that_," he said. "Chicken Alfredo it is!"  
"Great!" said Marty. "In that case, dinner's usually around six." She paused as Wilhelm spoke. "Oh the nine o'clock show? That's easy, let's do that."  
When the call ended, Helena's apprehension turned to excitement. "Our little girl's first real date!" she exclaimed. "Ooh, you've got to look the part! You've got to dress nice! You've got to…"

Marty giggled. "It's just the drive-in," she said. "I don't need a fancy dress for that. But it _is_ my first date, so… I'll split the difference and wear something nice, but not _too_ fancy."  
"Don't look now," said Vincenzo. "But I think Bill might fancy you."  
"He probably does," said Marty, "but do I like him _back_?"  
"Well," said Helena. "You said you didn't want to date Sonny… what about your pen-pals overseas?"  
Marty shrugged. "I like mature guys, but some of 'em are thirty. That's a bit old, but they know I don't have any real feelings for them. And they're too far away for me to really get attached. But the question is who else I could like _besides_ Wilhelm. It's whether or not I'm _into_ Wilhelm. And the answer to that is I don't know… and I probably won't for a bit."  
"See, that's why you go one multiple dates," Vincenzo explained. "Your mother and I went on at least five before we got serious."  
"I agree with your father… it'll take more than one date to be sure. But _we _like him."  
"You're darn right, Helena! I think Bill's great! Cultured, sophisticated, all the maturity without the age gap! I won't say he's _perfect_, but he's pretty good!"

Meanwhile, Wilhelm felt the joy of the Prussian army after their victory at the Battle of Leuthen!  
"I can't wear my usual greaser getup to _this_," he said solemnly, "oh nein. I need to wear slacks and a nice shirt."  
"Absolutely right, Wilhelm," said Greta. "She may like greasers, but you don't have to look like one."  
"Especially not tomorrow night!" Fritz said. "Your first date should be undertaken in decent clothing."  
"You're damn straight," said Alexander. "I ever go on a date with Sandy, I'll wear a suit!"  
"Just remember people don't kiss on the first date, and you'll be fine," said Greta. "Now go to sleep. Oh and… good luck tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It finally came… date night. Wilhelm had collected himself in his black BMW, leaning back in the red leather seat for a couple minutes, and was now at the Maraschinos' door with a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. When the door opened, Wilhelm smiled. Marty had answered it, and she was wearing a red halter top, white pedal pushers, and red wedges. "Hello, Wilhelm," she said softly, her red lips curling into a smile.  
"These are for you," Wilhelm said, just as softly, handing Marty the flowers, "and this bottle of wine is for all of us. My father let me break into the wine cellar and get it for a special occasion."  
Marty's smile widened. "They're beautiful!" she whispered.  
Wilhelm chuckled. "Not nearly as beautiful as you," he smarmed.

Marty's heart started to race. _"Wow! Is… Is that Wilhelm?"_ she thought. _"Where's his stiff demeanor?"_  
"Thought for sure you'd be as stiff as ever," Marty said, genuinely surprised.  
"This isn't a cocktail party," Wilhelm said with a chuckle. "This is date night. I think I can afford to be a _little_ relaxed, ja?"  
"You should probably come in… oof where are my manners?"  
Wilhelm stepped across the threshold. "As long as I get to spend time with you," he said, "I honestly couldn't care less about how cold it might be outside."  
Dinner was uneventful, with Wilhelm and Marty doing most of the talking.  
"Wine from your own cellar?" said Vincenzo. "Well now I'm flattered! Give my regards to your folks!"  
"I will. So, we've known each other for a while now," said Wilhelm. "If this were eight, nine years ago, you'd swear to God that I wasn't Wilhelm!"

"Oh I believe it!" said Helena. "I don't know what exactly your parents did to curb the old you, but it's like the old Wilhelm _died_!"  
"Oh I still get in fights, in fact I rather _enjoy_ the occasional brawl, but let's just say my father knows _exactly_ how to use his belt!"  
Everyone laughed.  
"Another one, Bill?"  
"I doubt I'd be able to drive if I had another. I must, for now, say nein. But if you've got milk…"  
"Oh sure we got _tons_ of milk," said Marty, "but you're sure you wouldn't prefer some grape juice?"  
"Well I _have_ been drinking wine," said Wilhelm. "Why not? I'll even…"  
"No, no," said Helena seriously. "I'll get it, you relax."  
After dinner came the movie, which was a romantic comedy starring Marilyn Monroe. But Wilhelm wasn't paying much attention to it. All he cared about was that he was spending time with Marty, the prettiest girl in Rydell and the world in his opinion.

Marty smiled and, taking a chance, scooted as close as she could, given the dimensions of her seat, to Wilhelm. "I'm cold," she practically whimpered.  
Wilhelm gingerly wrapped his arm around Marty, and she leaned on his shoulder. "Well, we can't have you freezing to death," he said.  
Marty closed her eyes and sighed. "Ooh… I think he's about to tell her he loves her!" she said softly.  
The movie progressed, and when it was over, Wilhelm smiled. "To the house with you, I take it?"  
"I wish it was a longer drive," Marty said ruefully.  
"Ja, I know. But there'll be other dates… so I think."  
"So you _know_," Marty corrected. "It's _gonna_ _happen_."  
As Wilhelm drove Marty home, they talked some more, and when they returned, Wilhelm sighed. "Well, now comes the worst part," he said, "the end."  
Marty smiled. "I know," she said as he walked her to the door. "I hope to see you again soon." She blushed. "Call me at least once a week, okay?"  
Wilhelm gently gave Marty's hands a squeeze and smiled.

When Wilhelm returned to his own place, he walked in smiling. "Please!" Fritz said good-naturedly. "Regale us!"  
Wilhelm chuckled. "Well, we didn't get very far, as it _was _only the first date, but she said there'd be others. She wants me calling her at least once a week."  
"Really now!" said Greta. "Seems this girl likes you!"  
Wilhelm nodded. "It would seem so," he replied, heading to his room.  
Wilhelm's bedroom was kept immaculate, and the flag of the former German Empire hung over the window at which his desk was situated. A bookshelf with a copious amount of literature decorated the wall next to the desk. Over the head of his bed, an ornate silver cross hung, with garnets at each of its four ends, and another at the intersection. His bed was laid out with grey sheets and black blankets, and his walls were a dark shade of red. His floor was carpeted in black, and a fan with a light fixture hung from the ceiling.  
Wilhelm got ready for bed, the scent of Marty's cherry perfume still lingering in his mind. "Here's to another date soon," he said to himself as he curled up in bed.

Marty, meanwhile, was still thinking of Wilhelm as she lay awake in her own bed, her curlers in her hair. She smiled as she remembered his gentle hand on her shoulder, and the way he'd looked at her. The flowers were in a vase on her windowsill, and she'd had one last glass of wine with her parents before retiring. She sighed softly. She couldn't just kiss him on the first date, but on the other hand, she certainly wouldn't have _minded_ a kiss… but that would have to wait. After all, she was a Maraschino, not a floozy! She buried her face in her pillow and smiled as she pictured their next date and drifted off to sleep.  
"Goodnight, Wilhelm," she said dreamily, closing her brown eyes slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks after the date, the Schwartzes were having dinner at the Maraschino residence. Last week, Marty and Wilhelm had been on their second date, which went marvelously. There'd been no kissing, but Wilhelm had surmised that Marty, perhaps, wanted to move slowly.  
"So, Bill," said Vincenzo. "You're big into history. How about family history?"  
"Certainly," said Wilhelm.  
"If you don't mind, tell me all about the Schwartzes."  
Wilhelm beamed proudly. "Thought you'd never ask, Vincenzo." He cleared his throat. "It's only logical to begin with the first of the Schwartz name, Wolfgang der Schwartze. He was the captain of a band of mercenary pikemen called Landsknechte. He was called 'der Schwartze,' or the black, due to the color of his armor, and of his hair. He won several victories for the Holy Roman Emperor, and even fought at the Battle of Pavia under General de Lannoy!"

"Ah, a war hero," said Helena.  
"Ja, and I say with pride that I come from a long line of Prussian officers. One even served under Frederick the Great, Old Fritz himself! Let's see…"  
"Don't forget the original Wilhelm Schwartz, who you were named after," said Fritz. "He served in the Franco-Prussian war. Wilhelm's middle name, Friedrich, is borrowed from my own father, who served the Kaiser in the Great War."  
"Kaiser Wilhelm the Second was a Dummkopf," admitted Wilhelm. "But Wilhelm the _First_! _There's _a man!"  
"With Bismarck?" Marty asked.  
Wilhelm smiled. "You know of Otto von Bismarck?" he said, surprised.

"Course I do," said Marty. "You got me into history, remember?"  
"So _that's_ why our Marty's been getting such high marks in history," said Helena.  
"I admit, I've been tutoring her," said Wilhelm, "but school's not for another two months yet."  
"Tell me, Bill; why haven't _you_ joined the army?"  
"Because I'm needed for the law firm," said Wilhelm. "I can't die on my poor father. What would my mother do?"  
"Yeah, what _would _she do? Probably cry her eyes out for the rest of her life!" Alexander shuddered. "But we still have Bill, so we still have _some_ hope of maintaining the family business."  
"Alex, I noticed you ride a motorcycle," said Marty. "Always wondered what that was like."  
"Aw, Marty, feeling the wind in your hair's just the _most_! Why with my Honda I've even impressed a couple of girls, but… I admit there's only one girl I wanna impress. But she's taken."

"Cousin Alexander's been hit by Cupid's arrow," Wilhelm explained. "Unfortunately, he's after a tourist from Australia."  
"Well, you can't rightly say no to that accent," said Vincenzo thoughtfully. "But enough about who's in love with whom, you told me your family history, so lemme go ahead and regale you."  
"Sure," Said Wilhelm.  
"We got our start in Venice. Our founding member was actually a successful banker, Antonio Maraschino da Venezia. He did business with the Knights Templar _and_ the Teutonic Order."  
"Of which one of my own forbears was a member," said Wilhelm proudly. "A few actually."  
"We maraschinos have always been into banking."  
"No wonder you're a banker, then," said Wilhelm.

After the meal, Wilhelm and Marty went into the living room while the adults and Alexander talked in the kitchen.  
"Not that I'm getting any ideas, but… alone at last," Wilhelm said with a chuckle.  
Marty giggled. "Finally," she said.  
"There's something I need to tell you which I hope you'll like." Wilhelm sighed. "You know I've always liked you, right? Even when I put that frog in your desk."  
"You _did_ tease me terribly, but that's what boys do to girls who they think are cute."  
"Do you want to know the real reason I changed?" Wilhelm said softly. "At first it was because my family had moved to a better neighborhood. Remember when I moved in?"

Marty nodded.  
"I never got to tell you this, but… the reason I'm so… tough, and so good in a fight and, well the greaser you know today, in fact cars are my third greatest love, next to history and classical, my two second greatest. But the reason I'm who I am is partly because, well… when we first came to America, like so many immigrants… we lived in a rough neighborhood. I _had_ to be tough and hard and a menace. People who live like that don't trifle with tough guys, ja? And on top of that, I was the foreign kid. We had to learn English… and we couldn't do that in a neighborhood full of Germans."

Marty's mouth opened slightly. "Wilhelm, I… I had no idea," she said softly. "That's why you were… because you lived…"  
Wilhelm nodded. "I couldn't be like that in a neighborhood like this, though… so I started reading some old history books and etiquette manuals and all manner of things. After I met you and discovered that you liked sophisticated, well-spoken boys… that gave me an even greater incentive."  
"Wilhelm," Marty said softly, her eyes softening.  
Wilhelm gently took Marty's soft hands. "_You_ were the main reason for my change. I wanted to impress you. Even when I was teasing you I was trying to impress you. Let me… let me show you something." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I've been saving this for years. I never could get up the nerve to give it to you. Then you started dating these other boys, so I backed off, holding off on any attempts at romance but… well… looking back it's a horrid drawing, but… here you go."

Marty unfolded the paper and smiled gently. The drawing was indeed a bit crude, but she knew that the two figures holding hands were her and Wilhelm… much younger versions, anyway. A heart, crudely drawn, was above them, and they were standing in a meadow under a blue sky, and the sun was shining. She saw a few clouds, and before her eyes teared up ever so slightly, she could read the words Wilhelm had written so long ago with nine-year-old hands.  
_Marty-  
I love you and I think I might marry you.  
-Wilhelm_

Marty slowly set the drawing down. "Wilhelm," she said softly.  
"I admit that, for a while now, my feelings for you have… surpassed friendship," Wilhelm confessed. "I just couldn't get up the…"  
Marty placed a gentle finger on Wilhelm's lips. "Shhhh…" she whispered tenderly. "Wait…" She scooted closer to Wilhelm, interlacing her fingers with his as she leaned in. "I know," she whispered. Her free hand crept to the back of Wilhelm's head, playing with his hair. "I've always known."  
Wilhelm smiled, caressing Marty's cheek as he felt his heart quicken. "If I had a nickel," he said softly, "for every time I've thought about you… well I could take us around Europe right now."  
Marty sighed softly. "And if I had a penny," she whispered, "for every time I thought of you while out with some other guy, wishing he was you…" She leaned in. "I could buy us a vacation home on Venice Beach."

Wilhelm moved his hand to the back of Marty's head, stroking her hair as he smiled, looking into her eyes. "Martina," he whispered gently.  
Marty's mouth hung open slightly. "I…" she started to say. "I..." Their lips met in their first real kiss. "Mmmm…"  
The kiss was deep and loving as their tongues danced with each other. Marty smiled and hummed into the kiss as Wilhelm playfully nibbled her lower lip, trailing kisses along her jawline and causing her to tilt her head back slightly. Her breathing was now heavy as he planted kisses on her neck.  
"Oh hey Bill," Vincenzo had started to say when he walked in. "Your parents and cousin are… _woah_!" He cleared his throat. "Sorry."  
"It's fine," said Wilhelm. "You were saying?"  
"Your parents and cousin are ready to head home when you are. Oof… I'm _real_ sorry… shoulda knocked on the wall or something. One last thought. I know you guys are into each other but… not on the _couch_ where everyone can _see you_." He chuckled. "Come on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was just after dusk, and Alexander Schwartz had just pulled up to the Frosty Palace in his Honda. He walked inside and chuckled as he saw Wilhelm and Marty snuggling in a booth. He also saw Danny and Sandy at a table for two. He was about to pick out a table for himself when he heard Danny's voice.  
"Hey Alex!"  
Alexander turned. "Yeah?" he said.  
"Sandy wants you to join us, man."  
"Well I suppose if _Sandy_ wants me to join you, how can I refuse?" He pulled up a chair and sat down.  
"How have things been?" Sandy asked.  
"Things have been alright on the home front," said Alexander. "Bill's dating Marty Maraschino. He goes on and on about her at home."

Sandy giggled. "Like I go on about Danny here," she said. "He's very sweet. I'm not sure what you meant when you jokingly referred to him as a heartbreaker. He hasn't broken _my_ heart."  
_"He will,"_ thought Alexander, wisely keeping his opinion to himself. _"Just give it time."_  
"Well at least that's good," said Alexander. "So, Sandy… tell us about life back in Australia."  
Sandy smiled and spoke, in what Alexander thought was an absolutely adorable accent, about life down under.  
Alexander hung on to Sandy's every word, and Danny secretly started to worry. Could he have competition? _"Nah,"_ he thought, consoling himself. _"Alex can't possibly be tryin' to steal Sandy. He's cool. But still..."_

After the three had had their meals, Danny went outside to smoke, leaving Sandy and Alexander alone to chat a bit. He saw that Alexander and Sandy were having a rather good time, and even laughing. "Aw, damn it," he said do himself. "Why'd you do it, Sandy?"  
When Danny went back inside, he saw Sandy smiling, and smiled back.  
"There he is," she said softly, giving Danny a peck on the cheek. This partially reassured him.  
It was at this time that Wilhelm and Marty had left the Frosty Palace. Wilhelm's car could be heard leaving the parking lot, and Alexander chuckled.  
"There they go," said Danny. "Probably somewhere more secluded."  
Sandy giggled. "So tell me about your cousin, Alex," she said.

Alexander chuckled. "He's the smart one," he said. He talked about Wilhelm for a while, with Sandy leaning in.  
When the three left the table, Danny and sandy went one way, and Alexander went the other. He was about to start his bike when Danny walked over. "Hey there," he said. "Got somethin' to discuss."  
Alexander turned his head. "Woah there," he said. "If this is about Sandy, she's _your_ girl. I ain't gonna steal her."  
"Well I'm not afraid of that happening," said Danny. "Just… just don't _try_ nothin' you dig?"  
"Don't worry," he said, "I've got no intention of stealing your girl. that would _not_ be cool."  
"No, it would not," agreed Danny. "I guess what I'm saying is… yeah I can be a bit possessive, some might say overprotective."

Alexander chuckled. "You can't control who she sees. Tighten your grip and she'll slip through your fingers."  
"Yeah, true," said Danny resignedly. "Be her friend all you want, but… just a refresher here, she's mine."  
"Yeah I getcha," said Alexander. "We cool?"  
The two shook hands. "We're solid," said Danny. "See ya 'round, Alex."  
Alexander rode home, thinking to himself. Yes, sandy was with Danny, but he knew, almost for a fact, that he'd break her heart somewhere down the road. He cared for Sandy, having known her for a while, however short that while was. They'd spoken, and even been on a few friendly outings, most of which had been chance encounters here and there. He wanted to actually take her out, but until she was single, if it happened at all, he didn't have any room to maneuver. He pulled into the driveway of the house and walked inside, reasoning that if Sandy was dropped, he'd catch her, and _he_ wouldn't break her heart.  
"I know Zuko," he said to himself. "He's _gonna_ slip up, and when he does… I'll show Sandy how a _real _man treats a lady."

"Was ist passiert?" Wilhelm had walked in on the scene. "Girl problems?"  
"Yeah, I got Sandy on my mind again. I think I might feel something."  
"Such a shame she's taken," said Wilhelm ruefully, "but I agree. I know Danny, and so I know he's going to make some stupid mistake. But until then, stay cool, be natural, explore other options if you must."  
"Bill," said Alexander. "Go wash your face."  
"What?"  
"Look in the mirror. You got lipstick all over your face."  
Wilhelm cleared his throat. "Yes, well!" he said. "We, ah… we were just…"  
"You were just makin' out at Lover's Lane, weren't you?"  
"Ja," said Wilhelm, blushing. "She's actually a rather excellent kisser. I saw you with Sandy and Danny."  
"Yeah, they asked me to join 'em, so I did. They're doing okay. I know he'll probably break her heart, but for Sandy's sake, I hope he doesn't. I care about her, you know?"

Meanwhile, Sandy was having conflicting thoughts of her own. Yes, she and Danny were dating, but they weren't _going steady_ yet… but she _did _care for him greatly. And then there was Alexander. He was a great friend, and they certainly cared for each other. But did she actually have _feelings_ for him? She was apparently stuck in a romantic conundrum, but on the other hand, she _was _going back to Australia at the end of the summer, so… did it matter? Then she remembered her _first _boyfriend. What if Danny turned out like him?  
"Thinkin' about Danny again?" Sandy's father, John asked.  
"Yeah," said Sandy, "and Alex."  
"Alex Schwartz? I remember you telling us about him. He seems like an alright bloke. But we're goin' back down under so… is seeing an American boy really worth it?"  
"It is to me," Sandy admitted. She went to her room and kicked off her shoes, lying on her bed in thought. After a few minutes, it finally came to her. "Wait a minute!" she said to herself. "It's easy!" Sandy reasoned that there were plenty of nice boys in Sydney, but for now, she'd stick with Danny… unless he broke her heart. She changed into her nightgown and settled down to sleep. "Let's do _that_!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Wilhelm had been looking forward to this day with eager anticipation. It was once again time for a date with the lady he called his _Kirschelein_, his little cherry. He pulled up to the Maraschino house in his car and narrowed his eyes when he saw who was unmistakably a soldier in service dress. He looked to be in the Army.  
"Ach Himmel," Wilhelm muttered to himself. "I am not going to like this, I fear." He casually walked over to the pair, clearing his throat. "Es tut mir Leid," he said, "but ah… who's your friend, Marty?"  
"She told me to meet her here at noon. What are you doing here?"  
"She gave me the same message," said Wilhelm. "I'm Wilhelm Schwa…"  
"Listen, Kraut, and listen good," said the soldier. "I'm Freddy Soroka, and she's _my girl_. Got me?"  
"If she's _your_ girl," Wilhelm said causally, "why did she agree to meet us both?"  
"Oh, no…" Marty said to herself, hanging her head.

"Back off, Billy!" Freddy barked.  
"The last person to refer to me by that name," Wilhelm explained, "received fifteen stitches in his face, is missing several teeth, _and_ is the proud owner of a broken nose."  
"It's literally my job to kill people, and a Nazi like you is gonna threaten me?!"  
Wilhelm chuckled. "What the Hell did you say to me?" he said, smiling.  
"Freddy…" Marty said in a warning tone.  
"You'd best listen to her," Wilhelm advised.  
"You'd best shut your trap."  
"You'd best go back to Korea and do me the favor of dying to a Communist guerilla, Schweinhund," Wilhelm sneered, "or I fear I'll do it _for_ him."  
"Wilhelm, no!" Marty whispered, shaking her head.

It was Freddy who threw the first punch, hitting Wilhelm squarely in the gut. Wilhelm groaned, doubling over, and when he got back up, he dodged a couple more punches. "I'm not fighting in front of a lady," he said as he caught Freddy's fist, which was headed towards his face. "Unlike you, you cad."  
"Freddy, you stop it!" Marty practically barked.  
Wilhelm turned his head. "Kirschelein, I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I shouldn't have…"  
"I don't blame you," said Marty softly.  
That was when Freddy's fist made contact with Wilhelm's face.  
Marty gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Freddy!" she cried.  
Wilhelm whipped his head around and spat a mixture of blood and saliva into Freddy's eyes.  
"Dah! Jesus!" Freddy barked, staggering back. He charged, and Wilhelm let out a roar.

As Wilhelm stood there and took blow after blow without flinching, tears came to Marty's eyes. What was Wilhelm _doing_? A few minutes later, an exhausted Freddy was standing over Wilhelm, who was down on one knee, his face covered in blood.  
"Scheisse," Wilhelm hissed. "You Army types just don't give up, do you? God, you'd almost be _German_ if you weren't so crude!"  
Freddy turned to leave, and Marty gasped. "Wha… where are you going?"  
"Far away from a woman who played me like a Stradivarius!" Freddy shouted, storming away. "I thought I was special, but I guess not, so forget I exist, Marty."  
Marty gasped as her father walked through the front door. "Bill? Dear God, what happened?"  
"There was a mix-up," Wilhelm said, managing a weak smile. "It seems poor Marty double-booked by mistake. I suppose I should've left, but… well her soldier… I'd like to say _friend_ but he stormed off, telling her to forget he existed, wouldn't let me after I'd explained things."

"Bill," said Vincenzo, "you look like you've been through Hell. You should probably stay here for a while, maybe even for the night. We've got a guest room."  
Marty sighed. "God, I'm so embarrassed," she muttered.  
"You _should_ be, Martina," said Vincenzo sternly.  
Marty hung her head, only having been called by her full name when she was in trouble.  
"I don't want any trouble, Vincenzo," Said Wilhelm, holding up his hands.  
"You don't have any trouble, Bill. If you'd stayed home, you'd have stood her up, and it's not like you knew she'd double-booked."  
"I should, I suppose, head home," said Wilhelm. "I feel like death warmed over, but I think I'm alright to drive."  
"Alright, Bill."  
Marty sighed. "I'm sorry…"  
Wilhelm smiled. "It's alright," he said. "You're human. Humans make mistakes."

Wilhelm sighed as he drove home, hoping Marty's father didn't dole out _too _much punishment. When he got home, he managed to stagger into the house with a groan.  
"God's wounds!" Fritz cried. "Herr Maraschino told me of what happened, but he didn't mention you were this _bloody_. He emphasized that you weren't in any trouble with him, but how could you just stand there and _take_ it? Come on, Wilhelm, at least take a _swing back_ at the bastard!"  
"I didn't want to fight in front of a lady," Wilhelm explained. "It's uncouth."  
"Ah. I see. Wash your face, Wilhelm. As I said, you're very bloody."  
Wilhelm washed his face and grimaced as he went over the bruises and cuts he'd received from Freddy.  
"Oh _Wilhelm_!" Greta cried, rushing into the bathroom. "My God, you look _terrible_! Are you alright?"

Wilhelm nodded. "I think so," he said. That was when the phone rang.  
Wilhelm walked to the living room and sighed.  
"It's for you," said Fritz, handing him the phone.  
"Ja?"  
"God… I am _so… sorry_."  
"As I said, Kirschelein," Wilhelm said gently. "It's alright. I'm disappointed that you double-booked, but it was an honest mistake."  
"Well regardless of how you feel… I'm grounded for a week."  
"Then we'll simply have to have our date when you're not under house arrest," said Wilhelm. "Very easy."  
"Well I'm glad you understand at least," Marty said, relieved. "Meanwhile, my dad wants a word."  
"Alright," said Wilhelm. "Please, put him on. I'll talk to you when you're not grounded. Just relax, it'll fly right past you."

"Hey Bill," said Vincenzo. "Again, there's no trouble between us."  
"Ah, I'm a little disappointed, but people make mistakes. I honestly didn't know double-booking was a ground-able offense."  
"Well, it is in the Maraschino household," said Vincenzo. "'Cause things like _this_ happen. It's not so much she double-booked as much as it is she caused trouble on my property, where I'm supposed to run the shots. The fight disturbed the peace of my house, you understand. But _you_ aren't at fault here. Freddy could've handled himself a lot better, but I don't control him."  
"I recall you saying you fought in the Pacific? One would think you could still whip the man out."  
"I did," said Vincenzo. "I did fight the Japanese. I was drafted, but I fought 'em. Even made sergeant when I was transferred to Europe and we invaded Sicily, as you know. But that's not the point. The point here is, Marty's grounded, you got no trouble from me, and your date has to wait until she does her time. That's it."  
A disappointed Wilhelm hung up a few moments later after the two had said their goodbyes. He went to his room and sighed. He wasn't even being grounded, but he felt like he was being punished, and on top of that, he felt that he'd gotten poor Marty grounded! This would be a long week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Grounded? Goodness, that's not fun!"  
Alexander had run into Sandy again, this time at the beach.  
"Yeah… I feel bad for Wilhelm. Poor guy has to wait a week to see her again so it's like _he's _being punished too."  
Sandy sipped her cherry soda and sighed, smiling. "I have to say," she said. "I feel… I feel _comfortable _around you. I feel _safe_. I know you won't… _try _anything, you know?"  
"Why would I when you'd be scared off, and Danny would be furious?"  
Sandy giggled. "True!" she said, "but I came alone. Danny's up north visiting family for the next two weeks. My father had to convince my mother to let me go."  
"So you're confident enough to see me without Danny around, huh?"  
"Alex, I _trust_ you," Sandy said, smiling, "and not because I'm taken."

Alexander smiled. "I have to say, I trust you as well," he said. "And I don't trust easy. Betrayal and I go back a ways."  
Sandy decided, though she was curious, not to pry. "So how's Wilhelm, besides the fact his lady friend's grounded?"  
"He took a beating three days ago, and he's moving slowly. The way he tells it, he's really sore. Some soldier whaled on him, he says."  
"Oof!" Sandy groaned. "That's not fun!"  
"Hey, he and I have been in fights before, and we're not dead _yet_. You should've seen us when I first moved in. We were ten at the time. We were real monsters, Bill and I."  
"Got into trouble, did you?"  
Alexander chuckled. "So we were about eleven. Our birthdays, three weeks apart, had been the month before. We were at the then newly-opened Frosty Palace getting ice cream, and this older kid, thirteen by the looks of him, walks up and demands our pocket change. Wilhelm and I look at each other and nod, and then we knock him to the ground." He snickered. "Now _this _is why I call Wilhelm the smart one. He takes a bottle of ketchup and writes his name on the poor guy's face with what's in it."

Sandy started laughing.  
"Oh, it gets _better_. So after that, he puts a nickel in the jukebox and he picks out 'begin the Beguine' and starts sauntering out of the place, _with our ice cream cones_, to the beat of the music. Everyone in the place starts laughing. God, we were almost banned from the place, but it was _worth the paddling_ we got at home, I tell ya!"  
By this time, Sandy was in hysterics. "_What_?!" she wheezed between bursts of laughter.  
"Yeah!" Alexander sipped his coke.  
Sandy finally stopped laughing, enjoying the time she was having with Alexander. "We've got to stop relying on chance encounters to meet," she said.  
"I agree," he said. "What do you say we do something small, like, I don't know… watch a movie at the drive in? Now I can't do it on a motorcycle, so I'll have to borrow Bill's car, but I've got a feeling he'll let me."  
"Sure," said Sandy. "bear in mind it's not a _date_, but it's time spent together."

"Of course," said Alexander. "Dates imply romance. We're not there yet, and you're with Danny Zuko, so… yeah."  
"My mother's going to want to chaperone us," said Sandy ruefully. "She's strict and she's where I get my morals."  
"Eh, let her," said Alexander. "It's not like I'm going to try anything crazy."  
Sandy giggled. "True!" she said, "or my mother wouldn't let you within two miles of me! Even my father might have something to say and he's the relaxed one. Ooh they're _always_ at odds with each other about me seeing friends and going out."  
"I imagine so."  
The next few moments were spent arranging the get-together. Alexander wound up with the address of the motel.  
"My father wants me to live a little. Even wants me to loosen up, but my mother wants me to keep wearing skirts and being… some might say prudish. Part of me _wants_ to loosen up, but part of me wants to do as my mother says, you know?"

"Try to find a compromise," Alexander suggested. "I'm not the smartest guy in the room, but even _I_ know it's not black and white. I've met Marty a few times. Yeah she wears skirts, but she also wears pedal-pushers, and _she's_ not a loose woman."  
Sandy hummed in thought. "You've got a point," she said slowly. "My mother might kill me, but my father would have my back."  
"I would too," said Alexander. "I have to at least be supportive."  
Sandy smiled. "Just… try not to upset Danny _too _much with your supportive nature, okay?"  
"Afraid to see a handsome guy like me get his face punched in?"  
Sandy blushed. "Well… you see…" she said shyly, continuing to smile, "what I _meant _was…"  
"I know," said Alexander softly. "You don't want Danny and me to get to fighting. Chances are we won't."

Sandy and Alexander parted ways a few minutes later, and when Sandy got back to the suite, her stomach was in giddy knots, and her head was swimming. She was obviously sober, but she was certainly feeling _something_.  
"So how was the beach, darling?"  
"Oh it was fun," said Sandy. "I… I saw Alex." She blushed.  
"And how _is_ that nice Alexander?"  
"What I'd _like _to do is see a movie with him at the drive-in," sandy said. "We agreed on Saturday at eight."  
"With Alexander? What of Danny? Oh… right. He's visiting family."  
"Oh let her have her fun, Amelia," said John. "I keep sayin' Alex is an right good bloke, let him take Sandy to their movie!"  
"Oh I was going to," said Amelia. "Just… we might want to watch them, that's all."  
"Alright, if it makes you feel better, _I'll_ chaperone 'em. Just remember, it's back to Australia on August twenty-fifth, so… try not to get too attached okay?"  
Sandy giggled. "As much as I'd like to stay here," she said, "I'll try not to get _too_ close."

"When he comes, just meet him out front. Don't wanna have him wait in that slow-as-molasses elevator. Fair dinkum, they gotta _fix_ that thing!"  
"Actually I just don't want him in our suite," said Amelia. "A bit too personal yet."  
"Amy you always were so uptight," said John. "Danny's been in here. Sure he's her boyfriend and all, but come on!"  
With that, Sandy went to bed, not wanting to hear yet another Olsson family moral dilemma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Marty Maraschino was not happy. She'd been woken up in the middle of the night, and was now dressed in in her parents' car. They were heading to the hospital, of all places.  
"What happened?" she asked groggily.  
"There's been an accident," said Helena calmly. "Wilhelm was driving home from the Frosty palace and…"  
"N-no," said Marty flatly. "Not Wilhelm."  
Vincenzo sighed. "The way Fritz tells it, he flipped his car after getting T-boned."  
Marty woke up instantly. "Not Wilhelm!" she cried, starting to panic.  
When they got to the hospital, Marty ran in, dodging her father's restraining hands. "Where is he?" she cried as she ran in. "Where's Wilhelm?"  
The other T-birds and Pink Ladies were sitting together, all in their jackets.  
"They wheeled Wilhelm into surgery," said Frenchy softly. "He… he was thrown from his car, and… and he was crushed, and…"  
"No, that can't be true," said Marty frantically. "He… he's fine, right?" It was at this point her parents walked in.  
"He… he didn't make it, Marty," said Danny as tenderly as he could. "He… Bill's gone."

Marty shook her head frantically, tears coming to her eyes as she gasped. "No," she cried. "It's… it's not true!" She broke down, crying hysterically into Frenchy's jacket as she sobbed out "it's not true!" over and over.  
"D-Don't cry!" Frenchy sobbed. "He's… he's in Heaven now. Yeah that's it!"  
"He can't be dead!" Marty sobbed. "He can't!"  
"What?" Helena gasped. "W… Wilhelm's _dead_?!"  
"N-no," said Marty frantically, shaking her head. "No, mom; he's fine. He's fine, I have to see him! He's fine! I'll go up to his room and we'll talk and everything'll be okay!"  
"He's… he's not in the morgue yet, this just happened," said Kenicke.  
"He can't be in the morgue, because he's _not dead_! I have to see him! He's fine, he's perfectly fine! Wilhelm!" She ran off crying. Before she knew it, her parents were in the room again.  
"Marty… he… he's…"  
"Don't say it!" Marty barked through her tears as she looked incredulously at Wilhelm's body. "He's fine! He's not dead. I can't believe that! I can't say goodbye forever! I _won't_!"  
"Marty," said Helena comfortingly, holding her daughter as she cried, rocking her gently. Helena kept saying her daughter's name comfortingly as she held her, while Marty sobbed into her mother's chest.

"Marty… Marty? Hey… wake up."  
When Marty opened her eyes, she was lying on her stomach in her own bed, and still crying.  
"You were crying in your sleep, sweetheart," said Helena softly, rubbing Marty's back. "What's wrong?"  
"I haven't seen Wilhelm in a week, and now he's dead and I won't ever see him again!"  
"No…" said Helena gently. "Wilhelm's alive."  
Marty looked to her mother and sniffled, throwing her arms around her as she sat up.  
"It was just a nightmare, sweetie," Helena cooed, rocking Marty gently. "It was just a nightmare."  
"What happened?" Vincenzo asked, standing in the door. "Oh, by the way, it's been a week so… you're not grounded anymore."  
"She had a nightmare," said Helena. "Apparently, Wilhelm died in it."  
Vincenzo chuckled. "Bill's not dead," he said. "In fact, I just got off the phone with his dad. They'll be joining us for dinner this evening. It's now ten thirty in the morning."  
Marty took a while to collect herself, falling back onto her bed as she wiped her tears away.  
"God I wish Wilhelm were here," she said thickly.  
"He will be at three," said Vincenzo, "so… better get yourself sorted."  
Marty's parents left, and Marty herself got ready for her day. After about an hour of preening and trying to look her best for Wilhelm, she realized something. "Wait a minute," she said to herself. "My birthday's in a week! Some of my pen-pals are gonna show up and… oh no, what if Wilhelm gets jealous?! But I can't just tell them not to show up! Oof… what am I gonna do?"

When Wilhelm and his parents showed up, Marty gasped and threw her arms around Wilhelm, holding onto him like he was the only real thing in the world. "Thank God!" she cried. "Thank God, thank God!"  
Wilhelm returned the embrace and chuckled. "Are you really that happy to see me, Kirschelein? God's wounds, it's only been a week!"  
"I had a dream last night that you got in a car wreck and died!" she cried. "I was so afraid it was true!"  
"Alright, let me tell you something," Wilhelm said. "If I die, you know you're dreaming." He chuckled. "Wilhelm Schwartz cannot be killed!" he proclaimed.  
"Don't be reckless now," said Fritz.  
"Alright, Bill, we know you're madly in love with her," said Alexander.  
"Like you're madly in love with Sandy?" Wilhelm retorted. "You're not fooling anyone."  
"Yeah… me and Danny _did_ kinda get into it over her. 'You stay away from sandy,' he said, 'she's mine!'" Alexander chuckled. "What he doesn't know is… we can _both_ whip him."

"It would be a shame," said Wilhelm as Marty ran her hands through his hair smiling, "if Sandy found out about you and Danny's little altercation."  
"Hmmm, yeah," said Alexander. "Can't say she'd be happy. After all she and I _are_ friends."  
"Come on, Wilhelm," said Marty softly, "let's go somewhere." The two left, and Wilhelm smiled as they sat on the sofa in the family room.  
"How was your week?" he asked softly.  
"Terrible," Marty groaned. "I had to stay in my room with nothing but my books. I couldn't even _call_ anyone."  
"I say again, you made an honest mistake," Wilhelm said. "My opinion of you isn't lessened in the slightest. I understand your birthday's coming up in… I believe a week?"  
"You… you remembered?"  
"Of course I did," said Wilhelm with a chuckle.  
"It… it is! But… but my pen-pals, well some of 'em, are gonna be there and… and what if you get jealous?"

"Well they _do_ send you these expensive things," said Wilhelm. "I mean, I've got a job at my father's firm, and I'll even be taken in as a full lawyer once I graduate from law school, but… to be fair, failing to keep up with service pay, which frankly isn't beans, is depressing. Your pen-friends are older men, _military_ men, and, well… I'm always afraid you might leave me for one of them."

Marty shook her head, looking at Wilhelm with soft eyes. "No," she said gently. "No, no." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't need to be in the military. You don't need to be far away."  
"It's good you're saying that," said Wilhelm, his arms wrapping around Marty's waist. "Because you know something?" He leaned in. "We've been seeing each other for some time now, and, well…" Wilhelm smiled, looking into Marty's brown eyes. "While I'm somewhat afraid of you falling for some military guy, at the same time… I can't control who your friends are. Not in good conscience." He stroked her cheek. "Because you are mine," he said gently, "and you are special."  
Marty smiled, blushing as Wilhelm said his next words… words that would make her entire world a paradise.  
"Marty, I…" He sighed, cupping her face in his hand. "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Marty smiled, leaning in. "Wilhelm," she said gently.  
Wilhelm took Marty's hand and smiled. "When I got my class ring," he said, "I had a smaller replica made, because I knew for a fact that one day, I'd find someone special." He smiled, looking into Marty's eyes.  
Marty's heart started to beat faster. God, she loved that smile.  
He pulled the replica in question out of his pocket. "I know, it's unceremonious." He chuckled. "But my point should be made nonetheless." He sighed, holding out his ring.  
The room stood still. Was Wilhelm asking her… to go steady? This was too good to be true. He _couldn't _be!  
"Marty, I…" He cleared his throat. "Will you wear my ring?"

Marty gasped, slipping it on her finger. "Oh, Wilhelm, of _course_ I will!" she cried happily.  
"Also… you wouldn't happen to have a date to the dance-off, would you?"  
"N- No, not yet."  
"In that case, would you like to go?"  
"_Yes_!" Marty threw her arms around Wilhelm's neck.  
Wilhelm held Marty close as she scooted onto his lap, giggling as she buried her head in his chest. He stroked her spine as she closed her eyes, listening to him breathe.  
"Wilhelm, are you going to eat something?"  
Wilhelm turned his head. "Oh! Ja, of course," he said. "For your information… your daughter and I are going steady. It's official."  
Vincenzo smiled. "That's good!" he said. "I think that's great! But at some point in time… you need to eat. Dinner's in five minutes."

When dinnertime arrived, Wilhelm and Marty sat together and chatted while the adults did some talking of their own. Alexander was roped into that conversation when asked about his latest outing with Sandy.  
"Ah, she's great," said Alexander happily. "I think she might feel something for me. Of course, dear old Danny Zuko thinks I'm trying to steal her."  
"Course he would," said Vincenzo.  
"I told sandy about the time Danny confronted me about it, and she explained to me that he was just protective. I just nodded and understood, but part of me wants to deck the guy."  
"Hey, I _know_ Danny Zuko," said Vincenzo. "Marty's told us all about him. Watch and wait, Alex, 'cause he's _gonna_ do something stupid."  
"That's what I keep telling myself," said Alexander.

Marty smiled. "I'm telling you, Alex. That Danny Zuko's gonna slip. You and my dad are right. I think it's safe to say everyone at this table knows him."  
"Look, Danny's my friend, and a good one at that," said Wilhelm, "but his attitude towards the ladies is 'love them and leave them.' If he doesn't change his ways, he'll _never_ settle down and get married."  
"Pfah! Danny Zuko? Married? I would _literally pay_… _actual money_ to go to his wedding!" Alex drawled.  
"Like Kenicke and Rizzo," said Wilhelm. "No one thinks they'll get married, but at least _they _have chemistry."  
"Speaking of chemistry, I heard Frenchy has a birthday coming up in two weeks?"  
"Ja, I talked to Doody about that. Poor guy didn't know what to get her. She likes beauty products, so I got her some decently priced perfume. It's not much, but it's something at least. Meanwhile _my_ birthday isn't until October, near Halloween."  
"Yeah, that gives me time to think of what to get you," Said Marty thoughtfully.

After dinner, Wilhelm and Marty went back to the family room while everyone else talked.  
"Your mother can certainly cook," said Wilhelm, leaning back and smiling.  
"And where do you think I learned how to cook, huh? Who knows? Maybe I should cook for you."  
"Perhaps you should," said Wilhelm with a chuckle.  
Marty placed her dainty feet in Wilhelm's lap and relaxed.  
When he started to massage her feet gently, she let out a soft hum. "That feels amazing," she moaned, curling her toes in pleasure as she rested her head on the arm of the couch.  
He kneaded the soft, delicate skin of her insteps as she smiled. "Who'd have thought you'd be pampered after dinner, hmmm?" He kissed her toes and chuckled.

After a few minutes, Marty sat up and placed her head in his lap, resting her feet on the arm of the couch as he stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. "I can't live without you, Martina," he said softly. "I swear I can't…"  
She smiled and closed her eyes, struggling not to drift off as she softly started to sing.  
"_In the still of the night  
I held you  
Held you tight  
'Cause I love  
Love you so  
Promise I'll never  
Let you go  
In the still of the night_

_I remember  
That night in May  
The stars were bright above  
I'll hope and I'll pray  
To keep  
Your precious love  
Well before the light  
Hold me again  
With all of your might  
In the still of the night_

_So before the light  
Hold me again  
With all of your might  
In the still of the night  
In the still of the night_…"  
Marty succumbed to sleep a few moments later, letting out a happy sigh as Wilhelm stroked her hair. He didn't want to, but he slowly got off the couch, replacing his lap with a pillow. He planted a very soft kiss on her slightly parted lips. "Gute Nacht," he said gently, "meine geliebte Kirschelein."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a Saturday evening, three days before Marty's birthday party, and Wilhelm was with all the T-Birds and Pink Ladies at the Frosty palace. He was working on a burger, some onion rings, and a cherry float with strawberry ice cream when Frenchy, wrapping up a story about her day yesterday, cleared her throat. "So Wilhelm," she said. "You're the smart one… and I need advice."  
"Go ahead," said Wilhelm.  
"What I like about Doody is he's real supportive of me. I'd ask him this question but he'd probably just tell me he'd support me whatever I decided to do, which is fine, but… I need real advice here. Should I… should I go to beauty school?"  
Wilhelm put down his burger. "Mmm!" he said, holding up a finger. "I think… that you're selling yourself short."

Frenchy cocked her head. "Whaddya mean? It's not like high school's getting me very many places. I wanna reach my full potential."  
"Why settle at working a job that doesn't pay much to start with, dressing people's hair when you could make the _beauticians_ come to _you_… on bended knee?"  
"You mean like… design my own cosmetics?"  
"Exactly," said Wilhelm. "You've a real head for chemistry. Stay in school, go to college, study chemistry, maybe work somewhere to start, but then, design your own stuff."  
Frenchy's mouth hung open. "Oh my God," she said stupidly. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
"Just think. Your products at Sephora, and in Paris. Celebrities will…"  
"Wilhelm Schwartz, you're a genius!" Frenchy proclaimed emphatically. "Me? Stop at cosmetology? Please!"

"Yeah French!" said Marty. "I say study chemistry! You'll do great!"  
"Get a Nobel Prize, Frenchy!" Doody said, raising his drink.  
"To Frenchy!" Wilhelm proclaimed, raising his glass, "designer of cosmetics, and Nobel Prize winner!"  
"Hear, hear!" everyone cried, taking a swig of their sodas.  
"Hey what's your cousin doing with Sandy? Hey!"  
Wilhelm stood and extended a hand. "Easy, Zuko," he cautioned.  
"I'm tellin' you Bill, he's stealing her right out from under my nose!"  
"Ach, Unsinn!" Wilhelm said emphatically. "Unsinn, Danny! Nonsense! He'd never steal your girlfriend, and you know it!"  
"B… but Alex and Sandy…"  
"…Are having lunch together as a pair of friends," said Wilhelm.  
"Course you'd defend him, you're his cousin. I frankly wanna…"  
"Daniel," said Wilhelm softly, "you aren't… _threatening_ him… are you?"

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Don't _ever _call me…"  
"Shut up," said Wilhelm. "Sit down, shut up, and don't threaten my family."  
"Wilhelm, I'm warning you…"  
"Consider me warned," said Wilhelm, "and consider yourself such as well. If you hurt my cousin, I will hurt you worse. And consider the fact you'd be hurting him in front of Sandy."  
Danny sighed and sat down. He couldn't let that go unchallenged, and yet… damn it, he couldn't hurt Wilhelm, and if he hurt Alex, then… wouldn't he be hurting Wilhelm? Wilhelm _was _his friend, after all! He conceded the round to Wilhelm and sipped his soda.  
"Wilhelm?" Marty said softly, resting her head against his shoulder.  
"Mmmm… Ja, Kirschelein?"  
"Let's not fight, okay?"  
Wilhelm wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and smiled. "Alright," he said softly.  
"Oh Marty!" said Sonny dramatically. "I'm not going anywhere if my Kirschelein can't go!" He made dramatic kissing noises, and Marty scoffed. "Zip it," she muttered.

Doody cleared his throat. "So," he said casually, "whaddya want for your birthday, French?"  
"It's not for two weeks," Frenchy replied. "I guess what I want is something to do with chemistry, since I'm gonna be studying it."  
"I got you something," said Wilhelm. "Not going to say what it is, but it _is something_."  
"Oh my God," said Frenchy. "Why didn't I think of this? Chemistry? I hadn't even _considered _that, and I _love_ chemistry!"  
"What can I say?" Wilhelm said proudly. "I'm the smartest of the T-birds."  
"That would explain why the Scorpions don't like you much," said Kenicke. "You're our brains. We lose you, we lose our brains."  
"Those Scorpions are nothing," said Wilhelm. "We've fought them before, and next time should be no different."

"Yeah, true. At least Bill can strategize," said Danny. "Isn't that right, Kaiser Wilhelm?"  
Wilhelm chuckled. "Well I'm no Frederick the Great, but…"  
Marty clung to Wilhelm protectively. "Oh don't go rumbling now," she cooed. "Nooo…" She buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No, no, no…"  
"Holy…" Sonny stared at the ring on Marty's finger. "Bill… you and _Marty_?"  
"Ja, we're official," Wilhelm said, stroking Marty's hair. "So hands off, Signor LaTierri." He kissed Marty's forehead. "I'll keep those nasty Schweinhunds away from you," he cooed.  
Marty giggled, blushing softly. "Get these lowlifes outta my sight," she said playfully as she and Wilhelm raced off. They got into Wilhelm's car, and he started the engine.  
"Woah, woah, woah!" said Kenicke as he went outside to smoke. "You ain't thinkin' of leaving are you?"  
Wilhelm scoffed. "Never," he said. "See you Dummkopfs later." He peeled out of the parking lot and drove off.

When they reached Lover's Lane, Wilhelm turned off his car and sighed. "Finally," he said, "away from that zoo."  
Marty smiled, leaning in as it started to drizzle. "I hate the rain," she said quickly, pulling up the roof of the car and leaning in a bit further, brushing her lips against his. "I love you," she whispered softly as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "I love you…"  
They shared a deep, passionate kiss, and Wilhelm slid his hand down the curve of Marty's waist, finding the bottom of her shirt.  
Marty smiled. "Yes," she moaned out, "please…"  
Wilhelm took his time exploring his Kirschelein with his gentle hands and lips, enjoying the softness of her skin, and the pleasured sounds of her moans as he whispered sweet nothings to her in English and German.  
"Yes…" Marty moaned out softly. "Oh God forgive me, yes…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had been a few days since Wilhelm had stolen away with Marty. They didn't go all the way, but they had gone quite far. Meanwhile, Danny Zuko was not a particularly happy man. He sat in a booth at the Frosty Palace, swirling his straw in his drink and sighed. Who the hell did Alex think he was, trying to pry sandy from his side like that?! His thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of heeled shoes and a soft Southern drawl.  
"Hey," said the voice. "I've been meanin' to talk to one of you T-birds… if you have the time."  
"Yeah," said Danny, glad to have his unhappy thoughts interrupted. "I got time, sure. Wait a minute… aren't you with the Scorpions?"  
She sat across from Danny and smiled. Her skin was pale, her hair red and teased, and her eyes green.  
"Well I _was_ until I broke up with the Scorpion I was datin'," said the girl. "He didn't treat me right."  
"Ooh… that's no good."

"So then I run into one of the Pink Ladies as I'm cryin' in the parking lot of this place the other night. Says her name's Marty; she tells me not all men are evil bastards, and… well she introduces me to her own boyfriend.  
"Wilhelm Schwartz," said Danny heartily. "I always liked Bill! You wanna learn how to treat a lady, he's your guy! I'm Danny. Danny Zuko"  
"Good to meet you, Danny. Anyway, I like Wilhelm, sure, but I only met him once, and the man's taken! But that's not my point. My point is, I'm defectin' to your side."  
"Smart move," said Danny. "Aren't you Kendra Jackson from Tennessee?"  
"That's me," said Kendra. "At any rate… I just wanted to let you know… I'm not with those Scorpions anymore, so… I wanna hang out with y'all."  
"That can be arranged," said Danny. "We're going to the drive-in tonight. I'm going there right from here and meeting the guys if you wanna tag along."  
"Sure!" said Kendra. "I walked here, by the way."  
"I'll take that as a subtle hint that you're looking for a ride," Danny replied.

That night at the drive-in, the T-birds and Pink Ladies were watching a creature feature about a gigantic cockroach that was eating Cincinnati, Ohio. Danny sighed, noticing Sandy with none other than Alexander Schwartz. They seemed to be having a great time and were… _"Sharing a bucket of popcorn?"_ Danny thought despairingly. He glued his eyes to the screen, not wanting to see any more of that spectacle.  
"What's wrong?" Kendra asked softly. "You… you seem a bit sad."  
"Oof… it's this girl I like," said Danny. "Her name's Sandy, and she's real sweet, but… lately she's become friend with Wilhelm's cousin Alex. He seems to really like her, but… but could she be into _him _instead?"  
"Well you gotta respect it if she is," said Kendra simply.  
"Yeah true, but… still."  
"I'm… I'm here for you if you're feelin' down, alright?" Kendra asked softly. "I know what bein' heartbroken is like."

Danny and Kendra watched the rest of the movie, and then met up with the others.  
"So this is Kendra," said Danny. "She's leaving the Scorpions."  
"An excellent decision," said Wilhelm. "Welcome to the good guys."  
"What happened to that Australian chick?" Kenickie asked.  
"Oh she and I are still goin'," said Danny, "but Kendra needed a lift here, so I gave her one."  
"At least you're _trying _to be chivalrous," Wilhelm said, shrugging.  
"Ugh, unlike my ex," Kendra said disgustedly. "He treated me like _garbage_. You see, he used to hit me and…"  
"_THAT BASTARD DID WHAT_?!" Wilhelm thundered.  
Marty clung to Wilhelm tightly and looked into his eyes. "Shhhh…" she whispered softly.  
"Yeah…" Kendra said nervously.

"Well while you're with us, you're under our protection," said Danny. "The Scorpions won't even come near you."  
"We'll make sure of that," said Wilhelm. "Why if he comes near you, I'll…"  
"Wilhelm," Marty practically cooed.  
Wilhelm cupped Marty's face in his hand and sighed. "What's on your mind, Marty?" he asked.  
"I know. You wanna protect our new friend, but… try not to get _too _worked up, okay? I don't like to see you upset."  
Wilhelm smiled. "Just for you, Kirschelein," he said gently, "I'll try not to boil over."  
They shared a soft kiss and smiled at each other.

After the night out, Marty took Wilhelm aside. "Really?" she said. "Really!"  
"Really what?"  
"Come on, you know what you did!"  
"Ah, no Kirschelein… I don't.  
"The real reason I was… kind of all over you earlier is because…" She sighed. "It's because of Kendra, okay?!"  
"Kendra? Kirschelein, you have the wrong idea!"  
"Don't Kirschelein me!" Marty said indignantly, throwing up her hands. "I saw how you looked at Kendra when we met her, and I saw how you looked at her tonight!"  
"So I'm _not _supposed to look at people when I talk to them?"  
"It's the _way_ you looked at her!" Marty said. "God you'd think you were trying to flirt with her or something!"  
"Ah-hmmm, so I can be friends with the other Pink Ladies and talk to them, but when I _look_ at the person I'm talking to, woe betide me. Ja, I see how that works."

Marty let out a frustrated growl. "You don't understand," she hissed angrily. "What if… what if I was looking at, I don't know, Sonny the way you were looking at Kendra?"  
"Then I'd shrug and say 'well, she's having a good conversation. I mean look at her, she's smiling.' Oh but if _I_ smile when I look at someone because we're having a good conversation, then…" he shuddered dramatically. "Then I'm philandering, and that's _terrible_."  
"Wilhelm Friedrich Schwartz!" Marty cried. "That's not the point! I'm just saying you… just…" She shook her head vigorously. "Don't be flirting with _her_!"  
"So looking out for the interests of a mutual friend is now considered flirtation," said Wilhelm. "I see."

Marty sighed in frustration. "Don't fight with me!" she cried.  
"This is quite a one-sided fight," said Wilhelm casually, "considering you're doing the yelling. I'm just telling you my side of things, the way things are, and attempting to understand why it is I can't simply look at the person I'm talking to and smile because the conversation's good."  
Marty screamed in frustration, turning on her heels and storming off. 

Wilhelm, stunned, gave his head a vigorous shake.  
"First fights are the worst," said Sonny, walking over.  
"Yeah, you could hear Marty from the next town over," said Danny. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine," said Wilhelm. "A bit upset, but nothing I can't handle."  
"Hey remember _Putzie's_ first girlfriend?" Sonny asked. "They used to fight _all the time_."  
"Oh you mean the one with the unibrow goin' across her forehead?" Kenickie said with a chuckle.  
Wilhelm scoffed. "Ja and she combed it with a toothbrush?"  
The T-birds laughed, and Wilhelm, encouraged by the levity, was more able to enjoy himself… but he couldn't quite shrug off that fight.

"Oh Marty," Frencny said comfortingly as she held Marty, rocking her gently. "No… no, no he's not gonna cheat on you." She stroked her hair. "Wilhelm _loves_ you."  
"I just…" Marty sighed. "I just wish I could be sure that he and Kendra weren't… what if he leaves me for her, you know?"  
"You two have come too far for that," Frenchy said softly. "If he's any good, which he is, he sees that."  
"If it helps," said Kendra, "I got no interest in Wilhelm, we've only talked, what, once? And that was in front of you."  
"I know," said Marty, "but I'm so _worried_!"  
"Hey," said Rizzo. "Tell you what. If we catch the guy cheating, we'll personally kick him around until he begs for mercy. Now, chances are he won't, but if he does…"  
"Thanks guys," said Marty with a sniffle. "I can't leave him either. Like you said, French. We've come too far for that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So ja, she's not quite recovered from the fight."  
Wilhelm Schwartz was regaling the T-birds with the story of his fight.  
"Well it _is_ your first one," said Kenickie. "Those tend to be a shock. I remember my and Rizzo's first fight. It was over… somethin' that didn't matter obviously, 'cause I can't remember."  
They laughed.  
"Apparently, Marty thinks I have eyes for our new friend," Wilhelm said. "Meanwhile, she's at home sulking."  
"What? She thinks you like _Kendra_?" Danny said incredulously. "Well she's certainly hot, I'll give her that, but… you're not into her, are you Bill?"  
"Nein," said Wilhelm. "Not in _that_ fashion. I'm just protective of girls, I can't help myself. I'm chivalrous, I like to think."  
"Yeah, chivalry's great," said Doody, "'till she thinks you're cheatin'."  
"Nah, Bill's not gonna cheat on Marty, and she knows it! I'm gonna head outside and have a smoke."

Danny walked outside to the back of the Frosty Palace and was about to light his cigarette when he heard a soft groan. He walked towards the source of the sound and found a girl lying on her stomach. He instantly recognized the red hair.  
"Kenadra?" he said softly. He turned her over and cradled her in his arms. "Good God," he muttered, astonished. He shook her gently. "Kendra," he said softly. He cupped her face in his hand. "Honey, can you hear me?"  
Kendra groaned softly, opening her eyes. "D- Danny…?" she said weakly.  
Danny nodded. "Yeah… it's me."  
Kendra sighed, leaning into his touch. "Don't leave me," she whispered.  
"Oh my God… _Kendra_?!" Frenchy and the Pink Ladies ran into the scene, having just arrived.  
"I… I… I don't know what happened," said Danny frantically. "I found her lyin' on her belly like this and…"

Kendra let out a weak gasp and started to close her eyes.  
"Stay awake, sweetie," Danny said gently, shaking her with a bit of vigor. "Come on, Kendra, don't close your eyes!"  
"I'll call an ambulance!" Jan cried, running into the burger joint.  
When the ambulance arrived, Kendra went limp, slipping into unconsciousness with a groan.  
"Her name's Kendra," said Danny quickly. "I found her like this."  
The paramedics took her into the ambulance after placing her on a gurney.  
"Where are you taking her?" Rizzo asked.  
"Saint Damien's Hospital," said a paramedic.

When they arrived at the hospital, they waited for about an hour.  
Wilhelm sighed. "Who would do such a vile thing?" he said.  
"Probably her ex," Danny guessed. "He probably learned she was with us and got in some licks."  
"Well he's a Schweinhund," Wilhelm grumbled. "And when I see him, I'll…"  
"Hello there." The doctor had just walked in. "You're… Kendra's friends, yes?"  
"That's us," said Jan.  
"Well, she'll be alright. She had a minor concussion, a few bruised ribs, and was beat up a good deal, but you can visit her in the morning if you'd like."  
"Good," said Danny. "Come on guys, lets…"  
"Where's Kendra?" a woman asked. "Is she alright?"

"She will be," said Danny. "You must be her parents. I'm Danny. Danny Zuko."  
"It was Danny who found Kendra," said Frenchy, "and it was my friend Jan who called the ambulance."  
"Danny Zuko," said Kendra's father. "I'll remember that. You both saved my daughter, and we're _extremely_ grateful! That ex-boyfriend of hers is trouble! But you? Y'all can visit her while she's here! After us, o' course."  
"We'll do that, Herr Jackson," said Wilhelm, clicking his heels and bowing.  
"Good! When _can_ we see her?"  
"Tomorrow morning," said Wilhelm.  
"Great," said Kendra's mother. The two left.

Wilhelm's next move was to go home. He caught a ride back to the Frosty palace from the T-Birds and drove home in his BMW. When he got there, his father was waiting.  
"You're not late," he said. "It's not midnight yet. But you're home later than you said you'd be."  
"Danny found our new friend Kendra injured," Wilhelm explained. "We had to see her to the hospital and wait there for the doctor to tell us how she'd fare. She'll be fine."  
"Ah," said Fritz. "Well then. You'd best head to bed."  
Wilhelm did just that, changing into his nightclothes and crawling under the covers. It had been a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day, after Kendra's parents had left, the T-birds and Pink Ladies paid their visit for about half an hour, chatting with Kendra and catching her up on recent events. Marty was still sulking, apparently, and Wilhelm was getting anxious. He feared it would be the end of them, but Frenchy assured him it would certainly not be.  
"Marty loves you," she had said. "She'd never leave over a fight so… so trivial."  
"Where's Danny?" Kendra asked softly.  
"He's just outside," said Wilhelm. "He wanted to visit you, ah, _personally_, since he's the one who saved you. Don't worry. Your parents are watching."

The gang left, and Danny entered as they waited outside.  
"Hey Kendra," Danny said softly. "How ya doin'?"  
Kendra closed her eyes as tears started to form and sniffled.  
"W… What's wrong?" Danny asked gently. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and cocked his head. "Hold on a sec… why you cryin'? Don't… no, don't cry."  
Kendra sniffled again. "It was him," she said thickly. "_He_ did this to me!"  
"He's not gonna hurt you anymore," Danny said soothingly. "The gang's gonna make sure of that."  
Kendra took Danny's hand as her eyes widened. "Please don't tell him I'm here!" she said frantically.  
"He's not gonna know," said Danny, "even though he put you here, he won't know. Who is this guy, anyway?"  
"Freddie," said Kendra, shuddering. "Freddie Falcerone."  
"Leo's right-hand man," Danny replied, narrowing his eyes. "The plot thickens."

Kendra closed her eyes as Danny stroked her hair. "Why?" she asked. "Why are y'all protectin' me? I… I couldn't _possibly _be worth all that."  
"Of course you are," said Danny.  
"I ain't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree," she said softly, "and I'm certainly not the prettiest."  
"Well _I _think you're pretty," said Danny before he could stop himself.  
"Thanks," said Kendra. "But in all honesty… I'm not worth much, and part of me wishes that, well… part of me wishes I weren't even here."  
Danny could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces. "Kendra," he said softly, holding her close as she started to cry again. "Is that what Freddie told you?"  
Kendra nodded. "Time and time again," she sobbed.  
"Everything Freddie told you," said Danny gently, "forget it."

Kendra sobbed as she clung to Danny tightly, trembling.  
He rocked her gently and stroked her soft hair. "Shhhh… hey," he said very gently. "No tears, Kendra." He rubbed her back comfortingly.  
"Don't leave me," Kendra sobbed. "Please don't leave me."  
Danny smiled as he continued to comfort Kendra. "I'm not gonna leave you, honey," he said softly.  
As Danny left the hospital, he started to feel conflicted. Sandy was his girl, sure… but Kendra… she _needed_ him, and could she be more his type? Danny sighed to himself as he drove back to his house. This would require some thought.

"I swear to you, when I find that bastard…"  
"I know," said Kendra, who was now talking to Wilhelm. "You'll put a hurtin' on him."  
"I'll carve my initials into his forehead," he hissed. "Ooh I'm _seething_!"  
"I imagine so!"  
"And I have to say… my poor girlfriend thinks I've got the hots for you."  
"_What_?!"  
"Ja… I'm taken, but… well she thinks because I'm chivalrous and protective of the ladies, that means I've got eyes for you somehow."  
"Wah… do you?"  
"Oh, don't get me wrong, Kendra," said Wilhelm, holding up his hands. "I certainly _like_ you! But I'm taken." He chuckled. "By the lovely Marty Maraschino, who I wouldn't _dare_ betray! We can be friends, but… well things can't progress beyond that."

"I understand," said Kendra. "Much as I like you and the other T-birds and Pink Ladies, and as grateful as I am, which don't get me wrong, I _am_, I'm findin' I like Danny Zuko more and more."  
"_He_ is seeing an exchange student named Sandy," said Wilhelm, "but if things don't work out between them, who knows? Perhaps he'll see something more in you."  
"Maybe so," said Kendra.  
"Meanwhile Sandy's spending more time with my cousin Alexander. Danny's jealous, of course, but… well you can't stop people from feeling how they wish any more than you can stop Prussia from being the greatest kingdom this world's ever seen."  
"Any more than you can stop Wilhelm the First from unifyin' Germany?"  
Wilhelm smiled, pleasantly surprised. "You know of Wilhelm the First?"  
"Yeah… turns out I may not be the smartest, but I like European history."  
"At any rate, who is this Schweinhund that beat you?"

"My ex, Freddie Falcerone."  
"That bastard Balmudo's lieutenant. We'll find him, I swear it!"  
"Maybe you could settle this over a race?"  
Wilhelm scoffed. "Race? I'll carve my initials into his car!"  
Kendra giggled. "I knew I liked you, Wilhelm," she said. "But you shouldn't cheat on Marty."  
"Who by the way is _still _sulking. We had our first fight over whether or not I felt something for you, for God's sake!"  
"_What_?"  
"Ja, she got jealous. Careful, Kendra, she may not like you too much."  
"Oof… I'll be stayin' away from _her_."  
"I know Marty. She's not violent, she won't hit you, but by God, she can throw shade."  
"Cha-cha di Greggorio used to say nasty things about me all the time," said Kendra. "I dare Marty to try and do better."  
Wilhelm chuckled. "My poor Kirschelein," he said sympathetically. "I should call her tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Come on Marty." Vincenzo sighed as he sat on his daughter's bed. "At least _call_ the guy. You've been sulking for three days. I know, it's your first real fight, but come on."  
"I haven't been _sulking_, dad," Marty said, "I've been trying to get over this fight and process what Wilhelm said. I guess I shouldn't be so jealous."  
"You think? Bill's not gonna cheat on you, he loves you to death! I _know_ Wilhelm. He wouldn't do that."  
"Yeah true… but with Kendra assimilating into the gang, I'm… I'm afraid I have competition."  
The phone rang, and Marty smiled. "Probably Wilhelm. I'll get it."

She was right.  
"Maraschino residence," said Marty.  
"I figured it would be safe to call by now," said Wilhelm.  
Marty giggled. "Three days later? Probably," she said. "Look… I'm sorry, okay?" She sighed. "I got jealous. You and I have been together since the beginning of the summer, and going steady for a while, but… but then Kendra comes in and… and then you get all protective and I'm thinking, 'what is he _doing_?'"  
"My father," said Wilhelm, "taught me to be chivalrous. Part of chivalry is defending women. It's old-fashioned, it's very European, but… it's not dead, I assure you."  
Marty sighed softly. "I like that about you, but it gets my hackles raised at the same time. I just don't like the thought of being cheated on."

Wilhelm chuckled. "As if I'd ever do that to the woman I love," he said. "Come on now."  
"You'll be coming to my birthday party, I take it?"  
"Of course I will!" said Wilhelm. "It's tomorrow, ja? I even got you something I think you'll like!"  
"Ooh! Can't wait to unwrap it! So… are we good now?"  
"Ja, I think we've made up," said Wilhelm. "Of course you did all the yelling but still."  
Marty giggled again. "God what a fiasco," she laughed. "Alright. I'll see you at the party."  
When they hung up, Marty smiled. "Dad, I wanna go see Frenchy."  
"Frenchy? Not that I'm against it, but why?"  
"Because I wanna look really nice for tomorrow's party for Wilhelm," she said shyly.  
"Woah! Yeah I guess that could be important! Go see Frenchy, tell her I said hello!"

The next morning, while everyone at the Maraschino residence was getting ready for the party, Marty slipped off to Frenchy's house, and when she got there, she launched right into it. "French, you gotta help me!" she said. "Wilhelm's coming to the party, and I wanna look really nice for him. We've got until about four to do this, so please. Take your time."  
"I may not be into cosmetology anymore," said Frenchy, "but I'll be more than happy to help you out. Let's get you situated. Ooh when I'm done with you you're gonna look so beautiful!"

Meanwhile, as Frenchy worked her skills on Marty, Wilhelm was at his own house. "Well this isn't a black-tie event," said Fritz, "so you won't be breaking in your new suit, unfortunately. And it _is_ a nice suit."  
"I know, so I'll dress casual, but damn it, papa, I have to at least look good. This is my girlfriend's birthday we're discussing, after all."  
"Her gift?"  
"In the car, under the seat where it won't get stolen. I've got it handled."  
"Good," said Fritz.  
Wilhelm put a little grease in his hair and combed it down, and when the time came to leave, he sped off to Marty's house.  
When he arrived, Wilhelm took Marty's gift and knocked on the door. When it opened, Wilhelm's jaw dropped. _"Mein… Gott…"_ he thought to himself. _"Is… is that Marty?!"_  
Marty, to Wilhelm, looked especially radiant. Her hair was teased out, like Kendra's, but was a bit less subdued. Her ruby lips were curled into a smile, and she was wearing a dark green pencil skirt and matching sleeveless blouse, and red wedges. Her red finger and toenails glistened in the sun.

"Hey Wilhelm," she purred, dangling her arms over his shoulders. "What's shakin'?"  
Wilhelm wrapped his free arm around Marty's waist, stroking her spine. "God's wounds," he said breathlessly, "if you were any hotter you'd burn down the house!"  
Marty giggled as Wilhelm placed his gift on the table. "So some of my pen-pals are here," she said.  
"Excellent," he replied. "I wonder what they're like."  
"They seemed nice in their letters," said Marty, shrugging.  
The other guests arrived, and Marty greeted each of them. Meanwhile, Wilhelm mingled with who he could.  
"There he is," said Vincenzo heartily. "You left your present with the others?"  
"Ja," said Wilhelm.  
"Bill, I've got something to talk to you about, can I steal you for a bit?"  
"Certainly."

Wilhelm and Vincenzo headed into the family room. "So I know you and Marty are an item," Vincenzo said, "and I know you love each other very much."  
"Someday I might like to marry her," Wilhelm said, nodding.  
"Which you can," said Vincenzo, raising his hands. "Course you can. You know I like ya, right Bill?"  
"Ja, I know."  
"You realize Marty got all dolled up to impress you."  
"Really now?" Wilhelm said. "Just to impress _me_?"  
Vincenzo nodded. "She loves you… like, _really_ loves you. And, well… if you two get… to that point…" He trailed off and cleared his throat. "Just… just don't get her pregnant before you're married, yeah?"  
Wilhelm nodded. "Of course," he said. "If we _do _get that far, I've got a fresh…"  
"If you've got something, even better," said Vincenzo. "That's all I have… enjoy the party."

Wilhelm headed to the dining room, where he found Marty with a few strange men. "Your pen-friends, I assume," Wilhelm said.  
"Oh! Guys, this is Wilhelm; he's my boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend?" one of the men said. "Yeah you told me about a Wilhelm, but you didn't say you two were…"  
"Well, we are," said Wilhelm, "but I'm not the jealous type."  
"I'm Bobby," said the man, "United States Marine."  
The two shook hands. "Thank you for your service," said Wilhelm  
"You're welcome," said Bobby. "You treatin' her right?"  
"He spoils me," said Marty. "We love each other very much."

"Good," said Bobby. "So what happened to Freddy?"  
"Oh…" said Marty, blushing. "He left. I double-booked for a date and… Freddy was _not _pleased. He beat Wilhelm up pretty badly, and Wilhelm, not wanting to fight in front of a lady, just stood there and took it."  
Bobby let forth a low whistle. "Your tolerance for pain's gotta be through the roof," he said, impressed. "You might make a fair Marine."  
"Perhaps," said Wilhelm, "but my father needs me to stay a civilian. Someone's got to run his law firm when he dies." The two laughed.  
Wilhelm mingled with Marty and her pen-pals for a good while, and when it came time for dinner and cake, Wilhelm sat, of course, with Marty. The cake was a two layered strawberry shortcake, and Wilhelm found it exceptional.

Next, of course, Marty opened her gifts. She'd gotten a red kimono from Bobby, a makeup set from Frenchy, and a Japanese fan from one of her other pen pals, among other things. When she opened Wilhelm's gift, she gasped, a wide smile coming to her face. She was now holding not only a fluffy black bathrobe and matching heeled shippers, but also a jewelry box. When she opened the box, it played a slow rendition of _Lilly Marleen_.  
After some more mingling, the party was over, and the guests were all going home.  
"Time for me to go, then," said Wilhelm ruefully.  
"Have a good one, Bill," said Vincenzo.  
"Thanks for coming," said Marty softly. The two shared a loving kiss, and Wilhelm played with her soft hair, eliciting giggles as she batted her eyelashes at him. When he finally left, Marty smiled. "I wish he could've stayed longer," she said.  
"I know," said Helena, "but Wilhelm's parents don't want him gone for _too_ long, and you know Wilhelm. He's polite."  
"Never once has he overstayed his welcome," said Vincenzo. "Don't you worry, Marty. He'll certainly be back."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was just after dusk, and the screen of the drive-in showed commercial after commercial. The movie, a comedy, wouldn't be starting for half an hour, and Danny was, of course, with Sandy.  
"What?" she said cheekily. "No comments about how happy you are to pry me away from Alex?" She grinned.  
"Alex wouldn't steal you, Sandy," said Danny casually.  
"Good," said Sandy, relieved. "I'm getting food… I need money."  
Danny shelled out some cash. "There you go," he said. "Ah, a large popcorn, definitely, and a cherry soda for me. You get what you want, we'll split the popcorn."  
Sandy left, and Kendra, a short time later, walked over. "Hey," she said. "You alone?"  
"Oof… I'm actually here with Sandy," said Danny.  
"Oh! Well, shoot! In that case I'll just…"  
"Danny," said Sandy nervously, walking in on the scene. "Who's that girl?"

Danny sighed. "Great," he muttered. "I knew this would happen."  
"Knew what would happen?" Kendra asked. "Oh! Is this Sandy?"  
"Yeah," said Danny, grimacing. "Sandy… this is Kendra Jackson."  
"Hello, Kendra," said Sandy, her haunches raised.  
"Nervous I'll steal him, are you?" Kendra said good-naturedly.  
"How long have you two… known each other?"  
"A few weeks, I think," said Kendra. "I met him at Frosty's. I wanted to get away from a group of thugs I was hangin' around, and so I came to him, and we talked, and…"  
"Danny," said Sandy warningly. "Don't tell me you two…"

"What?!" Danny said, surprised. "N… No, we… I mean, I gotta be straight with you here, we _like_ each other, but Kendra's not my…"  
"You _what_?!" Sandy cried, outraged.  
"Wha… we…"  
"So Alex can't steal _me_, but _Kendra_ can steal _you_!"  
"It's not like that!" Danny cried pleadingly, getting out of the car and his arms wide open in a defensive yet pleading gesture.  
"What is it then?!" Sandy barked.  
"It's you sayin' I can't see other girls while I'm lettin' you steal off with Alex, that's what it is!" Danny shouted indignantly. "And frankly, Sandy, I don't think that's fair!"  
Kendra sighed. "Honestly, you _are_ kinda bein' unfair," Kendra said, shrugging.  
"Don't talk!" Sandy barked angrily. "You… you…"  
Kendra scoffed. "Don't start with _me_, sugar," she said warningly.

Danny shook his head in disbelief. "Really?" he said, dumbfounded. "Really. I can't even _look_ at Kendra, but _you and Alex Schwartz_ can just traipse right along, can't you?"  
"Don't start with me, _Daniel Vincent Zuko_!"  
Danny's stomach dropped. _"I shouldn't have told you my full name…"_ he thought. He scoffed. "Don't _you _accuse me of cheating, _Sandra McKenna Olsson_!" he cried defensively. "You're being _totally_ unfair, and…"  
Before she could stop herself, Sandy slapped Danny hard across the face. As Danny pressed a hand to his cheek, where a red mark was already forming, he shook his head.  
Sandy was breathing heavily, her chest heaving in rage. "You want him, Kendra?!" she cried. "Fine! Bloody well _take_ him then!" She glared at Danny, jabbing her finger in his chest as she cried out angrily, "You are a _fake_… and a _phony _and I wish I'd _never laid eyes on you_!"

Sandy stormed off, and Danny, stunned, just stood there, shaking his head again.  
"I am _so… so _sorry," Kendra said gently. "I… I didn't mean to come between you like that."  
"You didn't," said Danny, sighing. "God… I…" He hung his head. "I blew it, Kendra. I just… I blew it." His voice was a bit thicker than normal. "You probably think I'm a womanizing idiot."  
Kendra stepped closer. "No, Danny," she said softly, shaking her head. "No, honey." She smiled. "You were a straight shooter with her. You told her what was what. It ain't _your_ fault she didn't like what she heard."  
"And now my face hurts," Danny said sheepishly.  
"I should say so… but… oh, let's just watch the movie. Maybe that'll take your mind off things."  
Danny squared his shoulders. "Okay," he whispered, managing a smile as they sat in his car.  
Kendra giggled as she took Danny's hand, draping it over her shoulder. "And come on, at least make _some _kinda move!"  
Danny leaned back as Kendra snuggled into him, and he started to gradually cheer up. He chuckled to himself. He couldn't stay down for long, or he would not be Danny Zuko!

"Sandy?"  
Sandy looked up, her head having been buried in her knees as she'd been curled up in a heartbroken ball.  
Alexander Schwartz was standing over her, a sympathetic look on his face. "Hey… why are you crying?"  
Sandy gasped as she tried to hold back her next wave of tears, and Alexander squatted down. "Oof… Sandy, what happened?" he asked, using his handkerchief to wipe her face dry. "Was it that Danny Zuko?"  
Sandy nodded. "I'm so stupid," she said thickly. "I should've listened to you…"  
"You're not stupid," said Alexander softly. "Not in the least." He helped her up and smiled.  
Sandy clung to Alexander and started sobbing as her whole body trembled, and Alexander held her close, gently rocking her as he comfortingly rubbed her back. "Shhhhh… Sandy," he whispered. "Shhhh…"  
"I wish I'd never come here!" she sobbed. "I wish I was back in Australia! I wish I'd never met Danny Zuko!"

"I know," Alexander whispered. He stroked her soft blonde hair. "I know." As Sandy buried her head in Alexander's chest, unable to stop crying, Alexander stroked her cheek gently. "I'm here, sweetheart," he whispered softly. "I know your heart's broken... I'll help you… I'll hold you."  
Sandy blushed, sniffling as she managed a smile. "Alex," she said, her voice thick and weak from about an hour of crying, "Do… do you…?"  
Alexander smiled, starting to sing softly.

_Chances are, 'cause I wear that silly grin  
the moment you come into view;  
chances are you think that I'm in love with you._

_Just because my composure sort-of slips  
the moment that your lips meet mine,  
chances are you think my heart's your Valentine._

_In the magic of moonlight,  
when I sigh "hold me close, dear"  
chances are you believe  
the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes._

_Guess you feel you'll always be  
the one and only one for me  
and if you think you could,  
well, chances are your chances are awfully good_

_The chances are your chances are awfully good_

Sandy smiled, wrapping her arms around Alexander, her tears finally stopping. "You… you're in love with me?"  
Alexander nodded. "I've always had a thing for you, Sandy," he said softly, taking her face in his hand. "I know now's probably not a good time to tell you this, but… you know what? I can't fight it anymore." He shook his head and sighed. "I can't."  
Sandy smiled, blushing a bit deeper. "Alex," she said softly, shaking her head gently in surprise.  
Alexander stroked the side of Sandy's neck and smiled back. God, he loved those bright blue eyes of hers when they were smiling. "Sandy," he said gently. He drew her in, kissing her softly.

Sandy closed her eyes, humming in bliss as Alexander deepened his kiss. She deepend her own along with his and grabbed a tuft of his hair as he broke off, trailing gentle kisses along her jawline and neck, causing her to breathe heavily through her slightly open mouth as her heart beat faster. Sandy thought she was going to faint.  
When the two broke off, Sandy cuddled into Alex, letting out a soft hum as she closed her eyes. "Well," she said softly, "that… that settles it, then."  
When Alexander dropped Sandy off at the hotel where she and her family were staying, she had a wide smile on her face.  
"So," said Sandy's father, "how's Danny doing?"  
Sandy blinked. "Danny?" she said, dazed.  
"Yeah, you know. Danny Zuko?"  
Sandy sighed as she continued to smile. "Who's Danny Zuko?" she said dreamily.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

School would start in two weeks, and the Scorpions had unfortunately become rather fed up with Kendra's spending more and more time with the T-Birds and Pink Ladies, so here all three groups were at the local junkyard, squaring up for a fight.  
"Well, well, well," said Wilhelm, grinning, "seems we're at it again, Herr Balmudo."  
"Seems that way," Leo sneered.  
"You know what, Schweinhund? I think you hate me because I'm the smart one."  
"Yeah. And we know which of these fine girls you're seein' too."  
"And _I_ know a certain Freddie Falcerone who is rather jealous of Danny Zuko right now, and wants _him_ gone."  
"What do _you_ know, Kraut?" Freddie said derisively.  
"I, unlike you, my worthy adversary, know how to treat a lady."  
"And how to talk like a pretentious asshole."

"He is _not_ a pretentious asshole!" Marty shouted defensively. "In fact _you're_ all uncivilized _Dummkopfs_! My Wilhelm should put you all in the hospital!"  
A collective "Oooooh…" resounded from the Scorpions.  
"_Your_ Wilhelm," Cha-cha DiGreggorio mused. "My, my, aren't _we_ attached?"  
"Shut up!" Marty barked. "Jealous 'cause no one's gonna love you?"  
"Don't you talk to my girl that way!" Leo barked. "Whaddya think this is?!"  
"I think it's time for you to wash your face, you greasy bastard, _that's_ what it is!" Marty shot back.  
Cha-cha gasped dramatically. "How _dare_ you!" she cried.  
"_Kill the bastards!_" Wilhelm cried as the Scorpions charged.

The fighting commenced, with blows exchanged on both sides. The Pink Ladies hung back, watching the action.  
"God that cha-cha's such a bitch," Rizzo muttered.  
"Looks like Putzie's hanging in there," Jan remarked. "Who knew he could fight like that?"  
"Come on, Danny," Kendra said with a chuckle. "He's down! Pick on someone else."  
Marty watched as Wilhelm ground Leo's face into the dirt, and she even managed a laugh as Wilhelm shouted, "Not like you're ever going to wash that mug anyway!"  
Cha-cha ran towards the Pink Ladies. "Thought you could get away, Kendra?!" she thundered.  
Kendra gave a yelp as Cha-cha dragged her away by her hair. "Damn it!" Kendra barked. She whirled around, landing a solid punch to Cha-cha's jaw. "Eat it, _Charlene_!" she shrieked.

Cha-cha and Kendra continued to fight, with the upper hand switching sides until Danny pulled Kendra off of Cha-cha. "Come on, honey, it's done," Danny said softly. "The fight's over."  
When the dust settled, a very dirty Leo was nursing his injuries, while Sonny and Putzie lay on the ground moaning.  
"And now we get to the fun part," Cha-cha sneered, "Billy Schwartz and his squeeze… little miss Maraschino Cherry." She walked towards Marty, and Wilhelm stood next to her protectively.  
"Don't you hurt her," he warned.  
"Oh I promise you," said Cha-cha. "This won't hurt at all… much." She stuck her hand in her pocket. "You, Wilhelm, have been a thorn in our side, planning and strategizing your and the T-birds' way around for long enough. I think it's time you got the message." She took the revolver out of her pocket and leveled it. "Don't screw with us Billy. Or stuff like this happens."  
It happened in slow motion. Wilhelm saw Cha-Cha's finger touch the trigger, and in an instant, knew what he had to do. Just before the shot rang out, ha jumped between the two girls. "_MARTINA, NEIN_!"  
_BANG_!

Marty screamed, throwing her hands up as Wilhelm let out a pained grunt as he clutched his stomach, falling to one knee.  
"Call someone!" Danny shouted. "Get to a phone _now_!"  
Kenickie ran towards the nearby office as Marty took her jacket off, pressing it hard against Wilhelm's gut.  
"Noooo!" she wailed.  
Wilhelm grunted again. "Damn it!" he barked.  
"Don't die… please don't die!" Marty cried, shaking her head. "Please!"  
Wilhelm narrowed his eyes. "I love you, Kirschelein," he said through gritted teeth. "So much."  
"Don't go," Marty whimpered, shaking her head.  
A few moments later, the ambulance arrived. As the paramedics took Wilhelm away, Marty clutched her now blood-soaked jacket. _"That's… that's _Wilhelm's_ blood," _she realized. She then held the jacket to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh my God," Frenchy said stupidly.  
Rizzo was dumbfounded. "He… he took a bullet for you, Marty."  
Kendra held Marty as she cried. "He'll be okay, honey," Kendra said soothingly.  
"Come on, Marty," said Sonny, who'd gotten up and seen her crying. "Let's… let's go home. You wanna go home?"  
Marty just nodded and sniffled.  
When Marty got home, courtesy of the T-Birds, she ran into the house and threw herself on the couch, sobbing.  
"Marty, what happened?" Vincenzo asked. "You were almost out all night and…" His expression hardened. "Martina," he said seriously. "Why is there blood all over your jacket?"  
"It's Wilhelm's!" she sobbed. "We got into it with the Scorpions and they shot him!"  
"Oh no," said Helena frantically. "You're kidding, Marty; _please_ tell me you're kidding!"

"It was Cha-Cha!" Marty sobbed. "She pulled a gun on me and… and Wilhelm threw himself between us and…"  
"He… took… a _bullet_… for you?!" Vincenzo said, amazed.  
Marty just nodded.  
"Well…" said Vincenzo, taken aback. "I… I had no idea! You're not grounded… but no more getting into fights. Ladies don't get involved in tussles. Is… is Bill gonna be okay?"  
Marty sobbed again. "I don't know!" she cried. "What if he dies, what if he dies, what if he dies!"  
"Ohhhh, sweetheart," Helena cooed, holding her daughter close. "Don't… don't cry… he'll be alright, you'll see."  
After Marty threw her jacket in the washing machine, she got ready for bed. She then threw herself on her bed, curlers and all, and cried herself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Marty Maraschino was frantic… practically in hysterics. She was at the hospital, surrounded by the Pink Ladies, having come here with her parents. It was the day after the shooting.  
"I don't believe what happened," she said frantically, shaking her head. "I can't believe it!"  
"He'll make it," said Frenchy softly, rubbing Marty's back. "He's _gotta _make it."  
The T-birds ran in soon after. "Where is he?" Danny asked. "He… he's fine, right?"  
Marty lifted her head as Sonny walked towards her, gently taking her by the shoulders. "Marty," he said in a soft, yet serious voice, looking into her eyes. "Where's Bill? And don't try to tell me he's dead. 'Cause he ain't."  
Marty buried her head into Sonny's chest, sobbing uncontrollably as she threw her arms around him. "He's still in there!" she sobbed, shaking her head.  
"Is he… is he gonna be okay?"  
"We don't know!" Her whole body was shaking. "It _can't _end like this! We're supposed to be forever! I _can't _say goodbye forever! I _won't_!"

"Cha-cha's been arrested," said Sonny. "Kenickie managed to call the cops, and they caught the Scorpions tryin' to run. She's lookin' at a long time behind bars."  
"Good," said Kenickie firmly. "Hopefully we never have to deal with her again."  
"Damn scorpions," said Danny. "That's the _last time_ we're lettin' this happen!"  
"I Swear if they killed him…" Sonny started to say.  
"Don't say that, don't say that, don't say that!" Marty sobbed, shaking her head.  
"He'll be fine," Kendra said thickly.  
Danny held Kendra close and rocked her gently. "Come here, honey," he said tenderly. "They gotta save him. They just gotta."  
The pair walked into the hospital parking lot. "It's my fault," said Kendra sadly. "If I'd stayed with the Scorpions…"  
"You'd be in a real nasty spot," Danny finished.

"Danny, this is _all_ my fault. I've done nothin' but hurt you. I came between you and Sandy. That was _me_."  
"No honey," said Danny, stroking Kendra's cheek.  
Tears started to fall from Kendra's eyes. "I'm the last person you wanna date, sugar," she said thickly. "Believe me."  
"I _don't_ believe it," said Danny, shaking his head, "'cause it ain't true."  
"You're so supportive," Kendra said softly, "and so nice to me, but… but why?"  
Danny stroked her hair and smiled, looking into her eyes and shrugging as he said simply, "Because, Kendra… I love you."  
Kendra smiled softly. "Danny," she said, shaking her head.  
Danny pulled her in, and before he shared a long, deep kiss, he smiled back, saying softly, "Kendra…"  
A motorcycle pulled up, and a shadowy figure dismounted.

"Aw damn it, Bill, what'd you do?" Alexander groaned, walking into the hospital.  
He was followed by his aunt and uncle. "He potentially sacrificed his life for someone he loves," said Fritz, "which is very noble."  
"But very stupid!" Greta cried. "Who would shoot Wilhelm's Fraulein anyway?"  
"Someone who's got it in for him," said Alexander. "My guess is they tried to shoot his girl to get at him, but he ate the bullet so she wouldn't die. In any case, I hope he's okay."  
They walked in and were greeted by the sight of Wilhelm's friends gathered around a distraught Marty. "He's still… he's still in there," she said thickly.

"God," said Alexander.  
The doctor came out a short while later, looking exhausted.  
"Please tell me you saved him!" Marty cried. "_Please_! Tell me he's alright! Tell me now!"  
"Well," said the doctor, "he lived through _this_ procedure, and he needs to rest… but we've got to go in again. We got the bullet out and… well, the shooter got some organs. We stopped the bleeding, but the reason we have to go in again is because the bullet actually penetrated his stomach. We have to fix that separately due to a high risk of infection if we don't isolate it."

"But the bleeding is stopped," said Fritz.  
The doctor nodded. "he's alright for now, but he really needs his rest. We're going back in the OR in two days, but he should be free to visit tomorrow. We'll be keeping him here a while to make sure he's alright. But before I head back in there… I need to say that… well if things don't go according to plan in his second surgery, which will be _very _high-risk…" He sighed. "If things don't go according to plan, he may die."

Marty collapsed as she let out fresh sobs. Sonny caught her and held her close again.  
As the T-birds and Pink ladies gathered around Marty to comfort her, Danny and Kendra walked in. "What happened?" Kendra asked, her loving smile fading.  
"Wilhelm's got to have a second surgery," Greta said thickly. "If things don't go well, we could lose him."  
"Now, now, Greta," said Fritz. "We're not going to lose our son. He's too strong." He smiled. "You would know. He's German."  
Kendra started crying softly, holding onto Danny for dear life. Danny kissed Kendra's ear softly. "I love you," he whispered.  
Kendra cried harder. How could he _possibly_ love her? But apparently he did.  
Danny could only hold Kendra as she cried. _"He's gotta be okay,"_ Danny thought desperately. _"They _gotta_ save him!"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The day of Wilhelm's second surgery, everyone was gathered in the waiting room. Marty was sobbing into Frenchy's jacket, and Frenchy was doing her best to comfort her. The T-birds were whispering amongst themselves about what they'd do if Wilhelm didn't survive his operation. Jan and Rizzo looked on, anxious.  
"Frenchy," Marty whimpered. "I'm scared."  
"We all are, Marty," said Frenchy comfortingly. "We all are. But he'll be fine." She stroked Marty's hair. "Marty, _no one's_ as tough as him, he'll be _fine_."  
Wilhelm's parents were, of course, very anxious, as was Alexander.  
"He'll be fine," Alexander said confidently.  
"You say that now," Greta said, her voice shaky, "but if he dies…"  
"You still got me," said Alexander, "I'd miss him too, but at least you'd… shut up, Alex."  
"You have a point, though," said Fritz. "Wilhelm can't be replaced, but we've still got his cousin…"

The doctor stepped into the room. "Well Mister and Mrs. Schwartz," he said tiredly. "We're all tired, I just want to go home, and your son…" He wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "He's pulled through."  
Marty, meanwhile, looked at the scene unfolding. Words were being exchanged, and Wilhelm's parents were wearing the smiles of parents whose son had survived his procedure.  
"Is he," she said quickly. "Did he…"  
Vincenzo ran over after talking to the Schwartzes and smiled. "He made it, Marty!" he said happily. "Wilhelm's gonna be okay! He's all patched up in recovery!"  
"He's _alive_?!" Marty gasped.  
"Yeah! Um… _unconscious_, but alive."  
Marty turned on her heels towards the T-birds. "Guys!" she said, happy and relieved. "Wilhelm's made it! He's gonna be just fine!"

The T-birds cheered, and Danny let out a whoop. "The bulletproof Kraut!" he cried joyously. "When can we see him, huh?"  
"Not until tomorrow," said Fritz. "Poor man's still knocked out from the anesthetic."  
"But we can all go home happy," said Vincenzo. "You know what? Let's all have dinner on me. Wilhelm's still with us; that's worth celebrating."  
The group, flush with joy, headed to the Frosty Palace. Marty sat next to her father and smiled as the group ate. She felt she had the most to celebrate. They had saved Wilhelm. They _saved _him! A few tears of joy ran down her face as she continued to smile.

The next day, Wilhelm Schwartz, still feeling a bit groggy, had just woken up from the anesthetic. He lay there and sighed. He wouldn't be eating much for a while. He was definitely alive, but his stomach certainly hurt. About an hour after he'd eaten, his parents walked into the room. His mother cried as she grabbed his hand.  
"Ach Gott!" she sobbed. "Mein Wilhelm! Don't _ever _do that again!"  
"You scared us to _death_!" Fritz said, sitting by the bed.  
"Well," said Wilhelm, "I couldn't let my Martina die."  
"What you did was noble," conceded Fritz, "yet stupid."  
"People do stupid things when they're in love," Wilhelm explained.  
"Have you eaten?"  
"Ja, I had breakfast about an hour ago."  
"We'll just leave this strudel here then, for when you want it," said Greta.  
"And where is Alex?"  
"He's with Sandy," said Fritz, "but he'll be along later in the day."

When Wilhelm's parents left, the Maraschinos entered. Marty gasped and ran over to Wilhelm's bedside, clutching his hand and crying tears of joy. 'Thank God!" she sobbed. "Thank god, thank God!"  
"Well _you're _certainly happy to see me, Kirschelein," Wilhelm said with a chuckle. "I'm just glad to be alive."  
"I still cannot believe," said Helena, "that you _took a bullet_ for Marty. You saved our daughter's life at great risk to your own." She smiled. "That's got to be recognized somehow."  
"Wilhelm," said Vincenzo seriously. "If you need _anything_, and I mean _anything at all_… you talk to us."  
"You could have died!" Marty said thickly as Wilhelm wiped her tears away.  
"I couldn't let those Scorpions kill you."  
Marty smiled. "Don't ever get shot again," she said, "you crazy Kraut."  
Wilhelm smiled back, looking into Marty's brown eyes. "I'd do anything for you, Martina," he said tenderly. "I'd even die for you if I needed to."

Marty buried her head in Wilhelm's chest after kissing his cheek. "Shhhhhh, don't say that," she cooed, shaking her head. "Don't say that."  
Wilhelm stroked Marty's soft hair and smiled. "I love you," he said softly, "so much."  
"I love you too," Marty said gently. "But… how did you know about a dance-off earlier in the summer?"  
"I heard rumors that Vince Fontaine may come to Rydell," said Wilhelm, "and his show with him. I also heard rumors that a certain Kirschelein wants to meet him."  
Marty gasped. "You'd… you'd introduce me to Vince Fontaine?"

"For you, Martina mein Liebe," said Wilhelm, "as I said, I would do anything."  
"Can't you call me Marty?" she said, giggling.  
"I _like_ your full name," admitted Wilhelm. "Marty just sounds so… masculine."  
Marty narrowed her eyes.  
"Bill's right," said Vincenzo. "I know, I know, you prefer Marty, but still…"  
Marty and Wilhelm shared a long, deep kiss, and when they parted, Wilhelm smiled. "Strudel anyone?" he said invitingly. "It's cherry."  
Vincenzo smiled. "Heck _yeah_ strudel!" he said heartily.  
"I can't eat for a bit, but feel free to take it home."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Well, we're finally here. Twenty chapters in. I just wanna thank you guys for the support and reviews! Props to you all, and thanks a million!

**Chapter 20**

Three days had passed since Wilhelm's survival of his surgeries. He wouldn't be eating for four more days and was being fed through an IV, and for two weeks after that, he'd be on a restricted diet. Alexander Schwartz was now thinking of this as he sat alone in the Frosty Palace sipping a cup of coffee. Damn, he was worried. He saw Sandy walking in and managed a smile.  
"Alex?" she said softly, walking over. "What's wrong? The last time we talked, you seemed so… distant."  
"Didn't want to tell you over the phone," said Alexander. "It's… It's Wilhelm."  
Sandy gasped softly, sitting next to him and gently taking his hand. "Darling, what happened?" she asked, cocking her head.  
"He's…" Alexander took a deep breath. "He was shot, Sandy. In the stomach."  
Sandy gasped again, shaking her head.  
"He made it, but… well he's in the hospital and… and I can't stand to see him like that. Hooked up to that IV and lying in that bed. He just looks so defeated."

Sandy held Alexander close and buried her head in his chest. "Oh, _darling_," she cooed comfortingly as he stroked her hair. "Alex, that's _terrible_!"  
Alexander managed a smile. "But it's better now that you're here, kid," he replied. "I could be in the worst place imaginable, but if you're around, you make it seem like Heaven."  
Sandy blushed. "Alex," she said softly, smiling and looking into his eyes.  
"You were pretty quick to develop feelings for me," he commented. "What exactly was going through your head at the drive-in?"  
Sandy smiled as she let out a happy sigh. "When that girl made off with Danny," she said softly, and my heart was so broken… and you held me so tenderly… and we shared that kiss, I… I _knew_." She leaned in. "I was sure… I knew."  
Sandy closed her eyes and leaned in further. The kiss was long, deep and sweet, and Sandy let out a soft moan. "I love you," she whispered into his ear softly as he stroked her spine. "I love you…"  
Alexander closed his eyes and planted a light kiss on Sandy's cheek. "I love you too, kid," he whispered.

"It'll be alright," Sandy said softly, cuddling into Alexander again. "He'll be out of the hospital and starting school with you before you know it."  
"What about you?" Alex said. "Where'll _you_ be when summer ends?"  
Sandy sighed, knowing her next words would break his heart. "I…" she said sadly, "I'm going back to Australia." She cupped Alexander's face in her hand. "I might… we might never see each other again."  
"Sandy," said Alexander softly as he felt his world shatter. "Don't talk like that."  
"But it's true," she replied gently. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, this is the best summer I've ever had, and I have to go away and lose it all." She hung her head. "It isn't fair."  
Alexander smiled. "When do you go back? And please don't let it be too soon."  
"August Twenty-fifth," she said sadly.

"_What_? But that's a week away!"  
Sandy nodded. "I know," she said gently.  
"Well I guess we'll have to enjoy ourselves these next seven days, won't we?"  
Sandy nodded. "I'll make the most of it," she said, managing a smile.  
The two held each other for a while, and Sandy smiled. "I don't want to go back to Australia," she said lovingly. "I want to stay here with you!"  
"I don't want you going away either," said Alexander. "Speaking of that… I should get home."  
"Ohhh… won't you stay?" Sandy said pleadingly, lightly clutching Alexander's shirt. "Please? Just a while longer?" She looked into his eyes longingly. "With me?"  
"Oh, sweetheart," Alexander cooed. "How could I possibly say no to you?"  
And so Alexander and Sandy spent the next two hours in each other's arms, never wanting to let go. Alexander closed his eyes and sighed. God, he'd hate to see her go.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"This isn't living."  
Wilhelm Schwartz was with Marty Maraschino and her parents on what would be his last day in the hospital. After this, he'd be put on a restricted diet for a month.  
"What's not living?" Marty asked tenderly, smiling as she held his hand.  
"I can't even eat," said Wilhelm, and this restricted diet I'm going to be put on looks like pure Hell. I want strudel, damn it!"  
Marty giggled. "That's what you get for taking that bullet, silly," she said.  
"I did it for you!" Wilhelm insisted. "I don't want you to die."  
"I could have _lost_ you!" she cried. "You could have _died_!" Her voice was thickening. "Don't you ever," she said, starting to cry. "_Ever_… do that again!" She sobbed as she buried her head in Wilhelm's chest. "You _can't_ die! I can't lose you!" She shook her head vigorously. "I love you too much!"

Wilhelm stroked Marty's hair and held her hand. "But you didn't, Kirschelein," he said softly. "I'm still here. I'll _always _be here to protect you."  
Marty sniffled as Wilhelm sat up on the edge of his bed. God, she hated seeing him in pain and laid low like this. His gut still hurt, and would for a while longer.  
"The fact is, and will always be," he said, managing a smile as he held her close, "I _love_ you, Martina."  
Marty smiled as she closed her eyes, tears still trailing down her cheeks.  
"You gotta _really_ love her to eat a bullet like that," said Vincenzo.  
"Of course I do," said Wilhelm.  
"Lemme borrow Bill a minute," said Vincenzo. The others left the room.

"What's on your mind?" Wilhelm asked.  
"I gotta say, you're a great catch," said Vincenzo. "You treat Marty right, and you even risked your own life for her."  
"Thank you," said Wilhelm, "but I sense a but coming."  
"The but is," said Vincenzo, "we want her to get married someday and have kids of her own."  
"I was going to ask you about that," said Wilhelm. "I'd _love_ to marry her… once I get my ducks in a row, of course."  
"Well I'm going to go ahead and say yes. You can," said Vincenzo, "but there's a catch. Don't propose to her until at least when it gets closer to Christmas, and I don't want you two getting _married_ until you at least graduate from high school. And for God's sake don't be living together until you're married."  
"I can do that," said Wilhelm.  
"Good man!" said Vincenzo.

Vincenzo opened the door, and the doctor stepped in with Wilhelm's parents. "Good news," he said after the Maraschinos left. "You're out of here. I gave your parents the documents for that diet, and you should be on it for only a month."  
"Sounds good to me," said Wilhelm.  
When Wilhelm left the hospital, thankful to be back in real clothes instead of a gown, he sighed. "Well, thanks to that intravenous nutrient whatsit, I'm not hungry right now," he said.  
"You shouldn't be," said Fritz. "It's not dinnertime yet. I say again what you did was noble. Heroic, even… but foolhardy."  
"I had my poor Kirschelein worried sick," admitted Wilhelm.  
"You did!" Greta cried. "Don't you go getting shot again!"  
"You should've seen her during your surgeries!" Alexander said. "She was crying her heart out!"

About an hour after the Maraschinos had gotten home, Vincenzo was smiling. "Bill's out of the hospital," he said.  
"That's wonderful!" Helena said brightly.  
Marty smiled. "The T-birds and the other Pink Ladies are calling him the Bulletproof Kraut."  
"I don't blame 'em!" Vincenzo exclaimed. "For him to have taken a shot like that and lived is incredible, to say the least!"  
"The way Wilhelm tells it, Alex and Sandy have a bit of a thing going on."  
"Really?"  
"Apparently so. I myself saw 'em in the Frosty Palace as I was with the girls. They were talking and holding each other like a pair of newlyweds!"  
Vincenzo let forth a whistle. "Bet Danny's not happy about _that_!"  
"Oh he's with Kendra," said Marty, "who's now a Pink Lady."  
"Kendra's finally gotten in," said Helena thoughtfully.  
Marty nodded. "They're not going steady yet, but they're talking."  
"Well that seems to all be decent news," said Vincenzo, "but I think we should have some dinner."  
"I completely agree," said Marty. "Wilhelm's not in the hospital anymore, and I think that's worth celebrating!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was now three days before Sandy would be leaving, and she and Alexander were once again in Wilhelm's car, this time overlooking town from one of its bluffs.  
"They call this spot Lover's Lane," said Alexander. "People come here ordinarily to… to…"  
"Alex," said Sandy softly, "I know what you're going to say."  
"We don't have to," he said just as softly. "I just want a little privacy for us, alright? This is your last night here and… I just wanna make it special. We were just at that steakhouse and…"  
"And it was nice," she said gently. "And now we're here, just relaxing together."  
"I don't want you to leave," said Alexander.  
Sandy sighed. "But I have to. I'm going back to Australia… I might never see you again."  
Alexander's face fell and his eyes softened. "Sandy," he said very gently.  
"You have given me," she said, "the best summer I have ever had, and now I have to go away." She hung her head. "It isn't fair."

Alexander cupped Sandy's face in his hand and pulled her into a long, deep, loving kiss.  
Sandy smiled, sadness in her eyes. "Will I ever see you again? she said, her voice a bit thick.  
Alexander looked into Sandy's eyes and smiled back. "What does your heart tell you?" he asked softly.  
Sandy smiled again. "I love you," she whispered, "so much."  
Alexander held Sandy close and stroked her hair, taking in the scent of her perfume. "I love you too, kid," he whispered.  
Sandy let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes. "Don't let me go…" She cuddled into him. "I saw them again today," she said softly.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Danny and Kendra. She's one of those Pink Ladies now. It… still somewhat hurts seeing them together."  
"Why?" Alexander asked softly.

Sandy sighed again. "You know how I feel about the situation. She stole him. Even after all this time, I… I still resent her for it. Danny broke my heart, and that was the night that you… that we…"  
Alexander nodded. "I remember that," he said gently.  
"Alex… she… Kendra's wearing his ring."  
Alexander heard Sandy sniffle and gently caressed her face. "Hey," he said tenderly. "Don't… don't cry."  
"How can I help it?" Sandy said thickly. "I have to leave you, but I don't _want_ to! If there were some way I could stay…"  
"Shhhhh… Sandy…" he whispered. He kissed her forehead.  
"Is… is this the end?"  
Alexander shook his head gently. "No, of course not," he said softly. "It never is."

When the two arrived back at the hotel, Alexander sighed.  
"I guess this is it," Sandy said hesitantly.  
Alexander took sandy in his arms again. "Sandy," he said softly, caressing her face. "I love you. You're mine… and you're special. Nothing is going to change that."  
"Alex…"  
"However long it takes for you to come back… because my heart is saying that you'll be back… I'll wait for you."  
Sandy's mouth fell open. She'd never had someone promise they'd wait for her before! Why, her first boyfriend had… she cleared the thought from her mind as she pulled Alexander into another kiss. "You'll… you'll wait for me?"

Alexander nodded.  
"But… but what if I _never_…"  
He took her hands and smiled, stroking the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "Don't talk that way," he said gently. He looked into her eyes and whispered. "You'll be back."  
"Alex," Sandy whispered, smiling as she shook her head in disbelief.  
"I don't know," he said softly, "how much it's gonna cost to send a letter to Sydney, and I don't care. I'll write you. Count on it."  
Sandy smiled gently through a gentle, yet steady flow of tears.  
Alexander pulled sandy into one final kiss, and when they parted, he smiled, albeit sadly. He kissed her forehead. His voice had the slightest trace of sadness in it, and some pain as he slowly backed away with a final, "See ya 'round, kid."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

As much as Wilhelm dreaded it, the first day of school had dawned. Wilhelm was wearing his typical white shirt, jeans and boots, along with his t-bird jacket for the occasion. He parked in the student parking lot next to the rest of the T-birds and headed to the school's main entrance. Meanwhile, the others had already gathered. Wilhelm sighed and headed to the chool's entrance. "There she is," he said, straightening out his leather jacket and smoothing his hair.

"Hey Kenickie!" Putzie called out. "What were you doin' all summer, huh?"  
"I was workin, which is more than any of you kids can say. I was luggin' boxes at Bargain City."  
"Workin'?!"  
"Yeah, savin' up for a new set of wheels."_  
_"Hey there's Zuko!"  
"Hey, hey! Danny!"  
Danny turned and smiled.  
"So what'd you do all summer, huh?"  
"Oh I was hangin' around by the beach," Danny said casually, "with Kendra."  
"The ladies haven't arrived yet," said a familiar German accent.

"Bill Schwartz!" Danny said. "Was startin' to think you wouldn't make it!"  
"Always for you louts," Wilhelm said with a chuckle. "Where is the lovely Marty Maraschino?"  
"She ain't here yet," said Sonny. "Ya know… she was gonna be _my_ girl before you swooped in."  
"Too late, La Tierri," Wilhelm said dismissively, waving his hand. "Ah… there they are."  
Wilhelm sauntered over to the ladies and smiled. "Entschuldigung," he said to his friends. "Martina?" he said softly.  
"_There's_ my Wilhelm," Marty cooed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.  
"Oh God," Rizzo groaned. "I almost forgot… you and Bill. Come on, girls."  
"Rizzo's jealous," Marty explained. "She and Kenickie… they've been going through a rough spot."  
"Ah," Wilhelm said with a nod. "Let's get to class, ja?"

"True love and he didn't lay a hand on you?" Rizzo was with the others and Sandy, minus Marty, of course. "Sounds like a creep to me."  
"Well he wasn't," Sandy replied, "he was a gentleman."  
"What was his name?"  
"Alexander," she said softly. "Alexander Schwartz."  
"Hey that's _Bill's_ cousin!" Frenchy said excitedly. "He goes here! Oh you didn't know?"  
"He never told me."  
"I bet you'll see him at lunch. But meanwhile, Sandy I… think we ought to get to class."

Thanks to Marty, meanwhile, Wilhelm was lagging behind the other T0bitds, who had once again victimized poor Eugene Felsnic, who was gathering himself on the stairs.  
"Seems like you could use a hand," said Wilhelm.  
"Oh hey," said Eugene. "You gonna prank me too?"  
"Germans never stoop that low," said Wilhelm, picking up Eugene's books. "Besides, do you have any idea who you were named for?"  
"Some dweeb, I bet."  
Wilhelm gasped. "Mein Herr does not _know_?!" he cried, surprised. "Your namesake is Prince Eugene of Savoy, who assisted the Holy Roman Emperor time and again! Why he was one of the greatest generals in all Europe!"  
"Guess I got a lot to learn about history."  
"And being cool," Wilhelm said, "and I mean _truly_ cool. Calm and collected under pressure, dressing the part. I'll show you. Come with me to class. We have much to discuss, you and I."

In class, Wilhelm found a spot and sat down. "Kirschelein," he said softly when he saw Marty was sitting next to him.  
She kissed his cheek and giggled. "Hey" she said softly. "McGee's about to hit us with the announcements."  
As the principal went through this morning ritual, Wilhelm smiled.  
"The bonfire, then?" he said.  
Marty nodded knowingly. "It's a date," she whispered.  
When the announcements were over, Wilhelm straightened up and cleared his throat.  
"Mister Schwartz," the teacher said. "I trust you've been boning up, as always?"  
"Day and night, Mein Herr," Wilhelm said smoothly, "I am hard at it."  
The other T-birds snickered. Wilhelm had scored a point.  
"Then you would, perhaps, tell me what we'll be studying this year?"  
"The Romans," said Wilhelm, "for one. I see why, but I say the Germans were greater then Rome."  
"Why?"  
"Shall I go through the times we sacked Rome?" Wilhelm offered. "Clearly Aleric and the other German warlords were stronger."

"Right then," said the teacher. "Welcome to history class." He rolled through his start-of-term spiel, and Marty leaned over and whispered, "Well played… but your girlfriend's Italian."  
Wilhelm nodded. "I'll try to spare your feelings then, my dear Martina," he muttered.  
After class, in the hallway, Wilhelm ran into no less a person than Patty Simcox.  
"Hey!" she said cheerfully. "Another year, another dose of knowledge, Wilhelm!"  
"Ja, that's right," he replied. "Good for us."  
"And might I say how handsome you look!"  
"Marty Maraschino would agree with you there," Wilhelm said casually.  
"Marty?" said Patty. "What about Marty?"  
"My girlfriend," Wilhelm replied.  
"Oh," Patty said softly, stepping back. "If I'd known, I'd have… oh. I see…" She cleared her throat. "Oh."

"Es tut mir leid, Patty, I should have told you."  
"No, it's okay… I was just… you know…"  
Wilhelm smiled. "I know," he said, "we used to date once upon a time, but when you left to ocus on your studies…"  
"I understand," she said sadly. "No, I get it."  
"Wilhelm!" Marty cried.  
"Kirschelein!" Wilhelm said suddenly. "I was just telling Patty that you and I were…"  
"_Patty Simcox_?!" Marty cried. "Oh! Oh, that… that _witch_! How _dare _you even _think_ of stealing my Wilhelm! You evil… you… you…!"  
Marty ran away, crying.  
"Damn it," Wilhelm muttered, walking briskly after her.  
"What did I do?!" Patty cried, throwing her arms up. "Ooh, that Marty!"  
Wilhelm continued to follow in Marty's footsteps. "Kirshclein, I can _explain_!" he cried.


End file.
